Visit of the Slayer
by Tyrapendragon
Summary: Spike and Drusilla cross the line into a alternate version of the Marvel Universe and Buffy and Giles Follow; fun ensues. Complete!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
London, England  
  
Spike lounged on the broken down green couch in the lair he and Dru had made in an abandoned utility room directly under the Piccadilly Circus tube station. He was waiting for Dru to get back from her trip above. He hadn't wanted her to go alone, but she had pleaded so prettily, that at last he had given in. Now concern for what she might be doing was rearing its ugly head. There was all sorts of trouble she could be getting into.  
  
"Spike, luv, we've been down here for days. You can't keep me locked up here forever. I need to feel the wind on my face. Don't worry, I'll be good," she had said with that special gleam in her eyes. "I'll be really good to you when I get back."  
  
Against his better judgment, Spike had agreed to let her go by herself. Now he sat feeling like someone was about to kick him in the head. She had been gone for five hours. It was getting on towards dawn, he knew she would have to be back before that, unless of course, she had decided to leave him.  
  
Ever since they had left Sunnydale, Drusilla had been sulking. She blamed Spike for Angellus' destruction and to be fair he had betrayed him to Buffy, but after all he had been trying to take Dru away. There was nothing Spike wouldn't do for his lovely, even if it meant destroying her sire. Dru really shouldn't resent what had been done for love, but she had never been the most logical of thinkers. During the entire eleven hour flight in the cargo hold of British Airways flight 303 she had given him the silent treatment, a difficult task with the two of them sharing a large wooden trunk. She hadn't spoken to him again until they had reached their current hideout. And now she was late, letting him worry about her getting caught out in the sun.  
  
"Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day, all the morning betime, and I am a maid at your window, to be your Valentine. Then up he rose and donn'd his clothes, Let in the maid, that out a maid never departed more,"  
  
Spike could hear someone singing right above his head. He shrunk back into the darkness, thinking it was some maintenance worker singing their way home from the night shift. The sound of footsteps could be heard as the person was silent for a moment. It sounded like they were dragging something heavy. The singing started again and Spike could tell it was a woman's voice.  
  
"Larded with sweet flowers; which bewept the grave did go with true love showers," sang the voice.  
  
Spike recognized the voice at last, it was Dru. What was she singing? It sounded familiar, but it wasn't one of her typical blood-thirsty songs. Spike sighed and sat back down on the couch. He grabbed a magazine and tried to look nonchalant. From the next room came the sound of something heavy being dropped. Dru came in holding something in her arms.  
  
"Hello, Luv," said Spike.  
  
Dru held something out to him, "There's rosemary, that for remembrance; pray love remember, and there's pansies, that's for thoughts."  
  
Spike stared at her and said, "Is something wrong Dru?"  
  
"There's fennel for you, and columbine, there's rue for you; and here's some for me; we may call it herb-grace O' Sundays: O, you must wear your rue with a difference. I would give you some violets, but they withered all when my father died; they say he made a good end-"  
  
Spike looked at the weeds in her hands and realized she was quoting Shakespeare, "Since when did you read Hamlet, Dru?"  
  
"I didn't, I went to the all night picture house. I love the pretty lights, don't you? I saw Hamlet with that Australian fellow," said Dru, dropping the plants on the floor and arranging herself beside Spike.  
  
"You mean Mel Gibson?" asked Spike.  
  
"I don't know, but I liked the way he talked, but it wasn't very Danish. I've had Danish before and they sound different."  
  
"I'm glad you like the movie, but why are you doing quotations?"  
  
"I feel like Ophelia," this was said with a sudden clarity and Dru glared at Spike.  
  
"Really?" Spike looked away.  
  
"My father's dead and my lover killed him."  
  
"Dru, you can't go on blaming me for his death. It was Buffy who killed him."  
  
Dru stood up and waltzed her way back to the other room. She dragged in a body and plopped it down in front of the couch. Spike stood up and Dru threw herself onto the couch with a squeak of the ancient springs. Spike saw that the young woman Dru had brought in was no longer among the living.  
  
"I told you we are trying to keep a low profile. Did you have to drain her all the way, you just had two homeless men last night," he said looking back at Dru.  
  
"They tasted horrible. All drunk and sickly. Can I keep this one Spike, please. Its so lonely with just you and me," said Dru.  
  
"No, you will dispose of her properly. We do not want to call attention to ourselves."  
  
"But Spike my luv, she is so pretty, please can I keep her."  
  
"Dru, dearest, I promise we won't have to hide for much longer. Please be a good girl and help me dispatch her permanently."  
  
"Very well, but you'd better start being nicer to me or I will get very cross." 


	2. Notes

Notes to explain some of this crazy stuff.  
  
Title: Visit of the Slayer  
  
Category: Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Alternate Marvel Universe  
  
Summary: Spike and Drusilla cross a line into my version of the Marvel Universe, which was co-created as a Marvel Superheros Game sometime ago. Buffy and Giles follow them and fun ensues. The time period is right after Buffy kills Angel. Before he returned from hell, in other words.  
  
NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM.  
  
---------------------COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-----------  
  
Buffy, Giles, Spike, and Drusilla belong to Joss Whedon, FOX, etc. Doctor Strange and Blade belong to Marvel Comics. The rest of the people in this story come from my own imagination, which I will admit is rather strange.  
  
Feedback is welcome! If people like this story, I may do a sequel using the Angel Crew. 


	3. The Players Assemble

Seattle, Washington  
  
I was putting the finishing touches on my new apartment when the phone rang,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hello, Katherine, how are you?" it was Van Helsing.  
  
"Van Helsing, how come you're calling me at home and how did you get this number? I just got it set up."  
  
"Steven gave me the number. I need your help."  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Actually it's vampires again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm in London, can you join me?"  
  
"I don't have time for this. I need to get some paying customers. I have to try and make a living as a detective. Not all of us can have cushy university jobs."  
  
"People are dying, Katherine. Can't you make the time?" he sounded somewhat desperate.  
  
"All right, Van Helsing, but this better not be a wild goose chase."  
  
"Believe me, it isn't. You won't regret it. They've been finding people drained of all their blood."  
  
I sighed and imagined my bank account dwindling by the minute, "Where are you?"  
  
"At the Black Dove, in SoHo. That's my Inn."  
  
"An Inn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll try to get the next flight out, but you know that means I'm going to have to pay full fare."  
  
"I'll try to get the university to pay you a consulting fee."  
  
"That would be helpful."  
  
Van Helsing gave me his phone number so that I could call him for a ride from the airport. I quickly stuffed things into my hiking back pack. I called the travel agent who had made arrangements for me before and booked a flight for 5:00 the next morning.  
  
It was 8:30 and I decided to go out on the prowl. It had been a day and a half since I last fed and I didn't want to add to any vampire paranoia when I got to London. I hate to admit the fact that I pick up guys and drink their blood. Guys are amazingly easy to pick up if you're even slightly attractive. I don't sleep with them, if that's what you're thinking. I hypnotize them into thinking they've had a great time. Then they wake up in the morning feeling a little drained, but basically happy. What can I say, a girl's got to eat.  
  
After filling up I headed back to my apartment and gave a call to the airport shuttle to pick me up at 4:00 the next morning. There are some advantages to being a mutant vampire, you don't need much sleep.  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
It was winter break and Buffy was enjoying some time just vegging and watching videos at home. She patrolled every night, but things seemed quiet. No vampires around to make things interesting. Giles was leaving her alone for a while to rest and recover. Life was good. The phone rang downstairs. Her mother answered.  
  
"Buffy, it's Giles," Joyce called up the stairs.  
  
"I got it, mom," Buffy picked up the phone next to her bed. "Giles, what's up?"  
  
"We have to go to London."  
  
"What why? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
"No. Remember Spike and Drusilla, the vampires you released?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"My friend, Robert, in London called. His trainee spotted our old friends. They've been making trouble."  
  
"Why can't they deal with it?"  
  
"Buffy, she is only a possible future slayer, you are the true slayer."  
  
"O.k., o.k., but I just got back. Should we really being going off leaving things alone?"  
  
"Faith is here and besides you've been telling me how quiet everything is."  
  
"Fine, what am I going to tell my mom?"  
  
"I'll explain it to her."  
  
"Mom, Giles wants to talk to you," Buffy called down the stairs.  
  
In a few minutes Buffy heard her mother's voice rising. She put on her walk man and started to pack. It would be cold in London this time of year so she put jeans and sweatshirts in her bag. She didn't put any stakes in because they would be hard to explain at the airport. Besides the London girl would certainly have extras she could use. She put in one formal outfit just in case she managed to convince Giles to do something fun. By the time she was done her mom came upstairs.  
  
"Giles says you have to go to London," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Buffy.  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Soon I hope."  
  
"Is this something you can explain to me?"  
  
"I don't think you want to know."  
  
"Buffy, this is still hard for me to get used to."  
  
"I know, mom, but trust me it's a long story."  
  
"We've got all night. Your flight doesn't leave until eight."  
  
"There's these two vampires who I let escape and they've fled to London. The slayer trainee and her watcher over there need my help."  
  
"Why you?"  
  
"Because I'm the one who let them go. It's my responsibility, I am the slayer you know."  
  
"All two well," Joyce sighed. "Why did you let them escape?"  
  
"One of them helped me, I had to keep my word."  
  
"I don't understand, Buffy, but I'll accept that you really need to do it."  
  
"Good, mom, I'm going to go to bed. I have to get up early in the morning."  
  
"I'll make breakfast before I go to work."  
  
"I love you, Mom, you don't have to make breakfast."  
  
"I love you too, honey, and I want to."  
  
The next morning Buffy got up early and ate breakfast with her mother. Giles showed up with a cab at 6:30. Buffy grabbed her bag and said goodbye. They were at the airport at 7:30 and on the way to England at 8:00. Buffy read a romance and watched the in-flight movie. It was Blade , a movie about a guy who was half-vampire, very weird, maybe not the best omen for the trip.  
  
They got into Heathrow late and took another cab straight to a hotel. The man at the reception desk looked at them a little strangely. Buffy saw him raise his eyebrows when Giles asked for two rooms. Great, this guy thinks Giles is a dirty old man, Buffy thought.  
  
"I'll meet you in the lobby at 8:00," said Giles. "We're to meet Robert and Elizabeth for breakfast."  
  
"Right, I'll set my alarm," said Buffy.  
  
She hadn't been able to sleep on the plane so she fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. It seemed too short a time to sleep when the alarm sounded. She threw the extra pillow at it and turned over.  
  
London, England  
  
Take 1  
  
The plane arrived at Heathrow on time and Van Helsing was there waiting for me at the gate. Since I'd brought just my backpack and laptop, we skipped the baggage area. We hopped in a cab and headed for his Inn.  
  
As we headed in to get me a room, I asked, "So what's the plan?"  
  
"Do you feel up to visiting the morgue?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't do jet lag. It's a vampire thing."  
  
"Katherine, you have the strangest sense of humor."  
  
"I thank you. I would like to get my bag put away before we go."  
  
"Of course. Here's your room key. You're just next door to me. I'll wait for you right here."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
  
I hurried to room 303 and dropped my bag on the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and went back down to join Van Helsing. He led the way to a cab and in short time we were at Scotland Yard. A tall man with dark hair met us at the front desk.  
  
"Lieutenant Baker this is my associate, Katherine Drummond. She's a private detective in the United States," Van Helsing introduced me. "She is also a former member of the Seattle Police Department."  
  
"Might I ask why you're not with them anymore?" Baker asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," I smiled sweetly.  
  
Lieutenant Baker didn't press me. We followed him down to the morgue.  
  
"I hope you aren't squeamish, Dr. Van Helsing, Miss Drummond. These bodies look bloody awful," he said as we walked.  
  
"I'm sure I've seen worse. I have a strong stomach," I said.  
  
"I will not get sick either," said Van Helsing.  
  
Morgues seem to be the same all over the world. The smell of death and disinfectant filled the room. Baker walked over to the storage area and pulled out three different drawers. The bodies inside were pale. All three were young people in their twenties, two women and one man. All three had been decapitated. I took a closer look at the man while Baker and Van Helsing looked at one of the women. I could sense that his blood was almost entirely drained. The only wounds on the body were two small holes in the neck. It didn't look like some nut had cut their throats to drain the blood. They looked like the kind of wounds I would make.  
  
I checked and found that the women were the same. Baker watched me like he was wondering if I was going to faint. I didn't give him any satisfaction.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked. "Serial killer?"  
  
"Van Helsing?" I asked raising my eyebrows.  
  
"Definitely," said Van Helsing. "I would have to agree."  
  
"Agree with what?" asked Baker.  
  
"Vampires," said Van Helsing.  
  
"What? Are you looney?"  
  
"Not real vampires, of course, they don't exist. I believe what we're dealing with is a person or persons who believe that they are vampires."  
  
"We've both seen it before," I said.  
  
"It's a surprisingly common psychosis," said Van Helsing.  
  
"Where were these bodies found?"  
  
"In the Underground," Baker was still looking at both of us doubtfully.  
  
"Makes sense. They would need somewhere dark to stay during the day."  
  
"You two are saying some crazies are hanging around the Underground pretending to be vampires and murdering people?"  
  
"Stranger things have happened," I said. "Do you have someone who can guide us down there?"  
  
"I've got just the person, follow me."  
  
We followed Baker upstairs through a maze of offices to a large room filled with desks. He went straight to where a young black woman was sitting typing on an antique IBM clone. She looked up as we got near her desk. She looked questioningly at Van Helsing and me.  
  
"Are you busy White?" Baker asked.  
  
"Nothing that I wouldn't gladly throw into the Thames. Just paperwork from the Rajaisa case," said the woman.  
  
"Was that the green grocer whose place was broken into by those teenagers?"  
  
"Yes, I interviewed the owner and his son. They've had trouble with the same boys before, but they're afraid if they identify them they'll get into trouble with the other thugs in the neighborhood. What have you got?"  
  
"How would you like to guide these two in the underground?"  
  
"The murders? You'd let me investigate the murders?" she looked ready to bound out of her chair and give Baker a hug.  
  
"Don't get too excited, White. Let me introduce you to our guests. This is Dr Jacob Van Helsing and his friend Katherine Drummond. Dr. Van Helsing is an expert on unexplained phenomena. They think the murders are being done by vampires."  
  
"Really?" White sounded very uncertain of our sanity.  
  
"Not real vampires, of course," Van Helsing assured her. "I have read many case studies of people who believed themselves to be vampires. And although, I've met patients who thought they were vampires, I have not, so far, met a real vampire. The killer or killers in this case have stuck to the classic vampire legend. They only strike at night, the only wounds on the body are two small punctures in the neck, and the bodies have been decapitated. This would be to keep the victim from becoming a vampire themselves."  
  
"Very considerate, I'm sure," White still looked a bit bemused.  
  
"Do you know anything about the Underground?" I asked.  
  
"I worked down there in security before I got my job here at the yard. We'd also have access to maps. I'll do it, Baker, but don't think you can keep pushing off the make work assignments on me."  
  
Baker nodded and left us to discuss things among ourselves. White led us to the Yard's library where we found some plans for the Underground. I suppose they had to have them in case of emergencies where the police would get involved. We also spoke to Detective Hersh who had been at all three recent murder sites. He marked the places on our map and we went back to White's desk.  
  
"Do you see any sort of pattern?" I asked Van Helsing. "Since we only know of these three murders it is hard to say yet. The sites are all within 10 kilometers of each other and they're all on smaller lines," Van Helsing said.  
  
"Less busy," said White. "So what are your credentials, Miss Drummond?"  
  
"Call me Katherine. I was in law enforcement in the States, but I'm retired. Now I own my own detective agency, Miss White" I tried to look reassuring.  
  
"Call me Beatrice."  
  
"If you two ladies are finished shouldn't we go before it gets dark?" asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Afraid of the dark, are you, Doctor?" asked Beatrice.  
  
"No, I'm not, besides its always the same time in the Underground. I simply didn't think you wanted to work overtime with us. I have the feeling that Baker will want you to do all your regular tasks as well as helping us."  
  
"You're probably spot on there. I'll got get my car, you two meet me out front."  
  
"See you there," I said.  
  
Beatrice grabbed her coat and was out the back door to the parking lot. We went the other way to the front door. She pulled up in one of those new VW bugs. Van Helsing got in the back to be polite. I'm about 4 inches shorter then him so I promised myself I'd let him have the front on the way back.  
  
Beatrice drove like a maniac. It was an hour and a half drive to the nearest murder site and my teeth were clenched the entire way. It wasn't dark yet, so I would die if we crashed, not my preferred way of ending things.  
  
We made it safely after all and parked a block away from the underground station. When Van Helsing got out he did a couple of leg stretches and sighed. There were people waiting at all. I wondered if that was normal for this time of the afternoon or if the murder had effected people's traveling habits. The tabloids in England are famous for their alarmist tactics. I wouldn't be surprised if they had made a big deal out of "vampire" murders. It turned out the body had been found in a storage closet up the tracks from the station. Beatrice assured us that she had checked the schedule and there were no trains due for over an hour so we went ahead and checked it out.  
  
The smell of old blood assaulted my senses the moment we stepped in the room. I could see a tell tale dark stain on the floor. Beatrice flipped the switch and light flooded the room. The room had a desk and chair in one corner, mops and brooms to one side, and shelves filled with miscellaneous supplies. As Van Helsing and Beatrice searched for clues I stepped into the darkest corner and put out a call for a witness. Any subway has rats and one came almost at once. I asked if it had seen anything. It remembered blood and three humans. Two females and one male. One female and the male had made the other female bleed until she stopped moving. I gave the rat some saltines I happened to have in my pocket and then joined the other two.  
  
"Did you find anything back there?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"No, just dust. What about you?" I asked.  
  
"The killer or killers didn't leave much evidence behind. It happened at about three in the morning when no one was about. The theory is that the victim was forced down here from the street above. The victim who was killed here was Theresa Watkins 22. It doesn't appear that she put up any type of struggle. Her nails didn't have any tissue from the killer, no grit, she had no bruising on her body, nothing to show she fought."  
  
"Perhaps she was too scared to fight."  
  
"That's hard to believe. Dying by blood loss is a long process. It would have taken almost an hour for her to die. She would have known the whole time that she was dying. How could she not fight at all? I know I would go down screaming and kicking."  
  
I could guess why she didn't fight. If the killer really was a vampire they could hypnotize the girl into submission. I have hypnotized a few people in my own time in order to drink their blood, of course never to the death. I only take a little, less then if the person were giving blood.  
  
"Why do you think the victim was decapitated after she died?" Beatrice asked Van Helsing.  
  
"All I can tell you is what I told Detective Baker. If the one who did this thinks he/she is a vampire, they are being very careful. They have decapitated the corpses so that no new vampires will be spawned," said Van Helsing.  
  
"Are there really people that bonkers?"  
  
"Bonkers isn't exactly a medical term, but yes there are."  
  
"I don't think we're going to find anything else here," I said. "Why don't we go?" 


	4. Meetings

London, England(Take II)  
  
There was a knocking on the door, "Buffy, wake up," said Giles. "It's time to go."  
  
"Give me a chance to get dressed," Buffy muttered into her pillow.  
  
"They're waiting for us."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
Buffy threw on jeans, a blue t-shirt, tennis shoes, and the jacket she had brought. Then she ran her fingers through her hair and flung open the door. Giles was standing on the other side looking disgustingly bright and chipper. Obviously he was a morning person even with jet lag.  
  
"Let's go," Buffy said heading for the elevator.  
  
They took a taxi to a restaurant called the Copper Kettle. Robert and Elizabeth turned out to be a brawny looking man of about thirty and a girl Buffy estimated to be 13 or 14. She had fiery red hair and a strong accent.  
  
"Buffy Summers, this is Elizabeth Herbert and Robert Jones," said Giles.  
  
"Pleased to meet ya, love" said Elizabeth. "Call me Eliza."  
  
"You may call me Mr. Jones," said Robert. "We haven't heard much out of your friends recently, but they were leaving corpses all over the Underground last week."  
  
"They're not exactly my friends," Buffy grimaced. "Why would they stop?"  
  
"Probly lying low. They know we're onto em," said Eliza.  
  
"They're not really the lying low types. Its a lot more likely that they left and we're on a wild goose chase."  
  
"That may be, but we have to be sure. Can you take us to the Underground now?" asked Giles.  
  
"Of course, follow." Mr. Jones headed for the street.  
  
They followed him to a red Mercedes. Jones got in the driver's seat and Giles got in the passenger side. This left the back seat for Eliza and Buffy. Buffy watched the London scenery go by. This was the first time she'd been out of the Sates. London's buildings reeked of history. She imagined that they were the same as when Angel had walked the streets decades ago. Eliza sat beside her in silence for a while and then started talking.  
  
"I ain't never met the slayer afore, Buffy. I 'ear you're from California. Do you live in 'Ollywood? 'Ave you ever seen any movie stars?" she asked.  
  
"Afraid not. I live in Sunnydale home of the Hell mouth. We don't get movie stars,just supernatural monsters. Does the wolf man count? I've got a friend who's a werewolf," Buffy said.  
  
"You've got friends? I don't have any, besides Robert, but e's me watcher so that don't count."  
  
"Yes I've got a few good friends. I'm beginning to think I'm the only slayer who does. Doesn't Jones let you have a social life?"  
  
"I don't 'ave time for a social life. I'm too busy fighting vampires and when I'm not slaying vamps I'm in training."  
  
"How long have you been in training, Eliza?"  
  
"Seven years."  
  
"Seven years? How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"You've been killing vampires since you were seven?"  
  
"Not killing vamps, no, but training. Robert found me livin on the streets. I know it sounds like something out of Dickens, but it's true. Me parents are both dead. I never knew either of em. What about you?"  
  
"I've only been the slayer for two years. I live with my mom, my parents are divorced, but I still see my dad."  
  
"You're lucky. The only one I 'ave is Robert, but he's more like me big brother then anything else. 'E tries to be a good role model, but I wish E'd 'ave fun sometimes."  
  
"I know what you mean. Giles is the same way, always so serious, but I guess it's a hard job being a watcher."  
  
"Where are we going, Robert?" Giles asked.  
  
"We're going to the last place they were seen," said Jones.  
  
"Not 'xactly seen," said Eliza. "It's where the last victims were found. Piccadilly Circus Station. It's strange, they weren't choosing such public places until the last one. Maybe that's why they quit."  
  
"Did you have to stake the victims? I mean, how does that work here in London. I know the Sunnydale morgue pretty well by now, but London's such a big city. How would you even know which morgue they were taken to?"  
  
"Vamps in London are a bit more careful about making new ones. There's already a bit of an over population of em here. Your vamps followed the local custom and cut off their victims heads. Very considerate."  
  
"That's certainly not like Drusilla and it isn't really like Spike," said Giles.  
  
"If they didn't follow London's vampires' rules they would be destroyed by their own kind. As Elizabeth already told you, vampires here have to be careful about over population," said Jones.  
  
"Spike might worry about such things but he would have a hard time controlling Drusilla," said Giles.  
  
"What do ya mean?" asked Eliza.  
  
"Drusilla is insane," said Buffy.  
  
"Aren't all vampires?" asked Jones.  
  
"Not like her. I think she was crazy before she became a vampire. She also has visions."  
  
"Visions?" asked Eliza.  
  
"Yes, she can see into the future. Maybe she was also a psychic before she died. I think the two thing may be connected."  
  
"'Er visions and being bonkers?" asked Eliza.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jones pulled into a parking place very close to the Underground entrance. He jumped out of the car and hurried off without turning to see if the others were behind him. Buffy and Eliza ran after him. Giles was left to lock all the car doors and then follow. Mr. Jones moved and looked like an athlete. He took the stairs to the Underground three at a time. The people going up the stairs had to jump out of the way. Eliza and Buffy followed with a little more care. Giles took up the rear and kept stopping to say excuse me. Buffy decided she had to get him into some sort of fitness program. It was kind of embarrassing to have an out of shape watcher.  
  
The platform was deserted. They walked to the edge of the platform. Jones looked right and left and then jumped down onto the tracks. Eliza jumped down after him. Buffy and Giles stayed where they were and stared at the two of them.  
  
"Do you know when the next train is coming?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Of course, the Underground is rather a haven for the vampires of London. We've been here many times," said Jones.  
  
Buffy shrugged and jumped down beside them. Giles peered down the tracks both ways and then followed. Jones pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and led the way down the tracks.  
  
"We may not have a subways in Sunnydale, but we do have quite a few underground caves. The local vampires find those to be a haven," Buffy said to Eliza.  
  
"Vamps do like dark places, don't they?" Eliza said. "Sometimes I get tired of 'angin around the Underground and grave yards."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
After walking for about a half hour they came to opening in the wall. Jones gestured for them to enter. As Buffy entered the room, for room it was, she got a strange feeling, like something was clawing at her insides. It was sort of like the feeling when she had first seen a vampire, but different somehow.  
  
"Do you feel something weird?" she whispered to Eliza.  
  
"Yeah, but just 'ere, not in the other places where they killed," Eliza whispered back.  
  
"What about you Giles?"  
  
"What, Buffy?" Giles asked.  
  
"Do you get a weird feeling from this place?"  
  
"No, but slayers are more sensitive to such phenomena."  
  
"Why don't the two of you go on by yourselves," said Jones. "Elizabeth and I have seen all we want to see."  
  
"Very well, Robert, we shall be back in a few minutes," said Giles.  
  
Buffy wasn't so sure about that, but she bravely walked on wishing that Jones had offered to lend them the flashlight. She could feel Giles behind her in the darkness. As she walked she noticed that ahead there was some light. It was a dim green glow which seemed far off. Buffy felt almost drawn toward it. Giles didn't hesitate either and she wondered if he even saw it. They walked into the glow and suddenly it grew bright and electric light filled her vision so that she couldn't see anything.  
  
London, England: Take 3  
  
"I want to take you to the first murder site next. Except they're not exactly sure it belongs with the others," said Beatrice.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Because it doesn't quite fit the pattern. It isn't in an out of the way place. It was at the Piccadilly Circus Station. Also it was an Underground worker, a man. Perhaps he just saw something he shouldn't. He wasn't decapitated."  
  
"Let me guess, he had a stake through his heart."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"That's the other way to kill a vampire, or keep one from rising."  
  
"Of course. I still think you two are rather odd."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but strange things do happen. There are more things then are dreamed of in your philosophy, Horatio."  
  
"I don't know, I dream of a lot of things, but come on vampires? What's next the wolf man?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"I was just kidding, Katherine."  
  
"Come ladies, I think we should get out of here," said Van Helsing.  
  
"I think you are afraid of the dark," said Beatrice.  
  
"Not of the dark, but there are other things to be afraid of."  
  
"Is there some reason you two are trying to frighten me or is it just some American custom?"  
  
"I am Dutch. I don't know any American customs."  
  
Beatrice shrugged and led the way out of the closet. She walked very quickly. We had to run to keep up. I wondered if she really was as tough as she acted or if it was just a front. I had the feeling that she had to pretend to be tough to get ahead in the Scotland Yard. We headed back to her car and Beatrice drove just as insanely as she had on the way there.  
  
Her parking job was surprisingly good. We all jumped out and hurried to the station. Beatrice led the way to a deserted newspaper stand. The platform was as empty here as at the first station. Perhaps that was only because it was one in the afternoon, afte lunch, but too early for people to be going home. Beatrice opened the door of the stand and pointed. There was a bloodstain on the wooden floor.  
  
"This is the other thing that doesn't fit. The other murder sites were all in access tunnels and supply rooms, but this would have been out in the open if anyone had bee here," said Beatrice.  
  
"Are you saying there could have been a witness?" I asked.  
  
"If there was, they're too frightened to say anything."  
  
"I could certainly understand how they would be," said Van Helsing.  
  
"From what we've heard and seen I doubt this killer or killers is the type to leave behind any witnesses. It must have been empty when they came."  
  
There were no interesting clues in the newspaper stand either. I had the feeling that whoever these people were, they were quite experienced at leaving no trace. We exited and stood on the platform, each with our own thoughts. Suddenly I had a strange feeling that someone was watching us.  
  
Van Helsing's face looked like he felt it to. Even Beatrice frowned and searched the darkness beyond the electric lights. We all stood perfectly still, listening. I heard the sound of footsteps echoing, coming towards us. No one moved. Out of the darkness came two figures. A tall figure and a shorter one. As they came closer they resolved themselves into a man and a girl. The man wore wire rimmed glasses and had brown hair. The girl was wearing jeans and a t-shirt and had long blonde hair.  
  
"Giles, what is going on? Did we just get turned around without knowing it?" the girl asked her companion.  
  
"I don't believe so. If we had, Robert and Elizabeth would be here waiting. I think we are somewhere else," said the man.  
  
"I never thought I'd see it," Van Helsing muttered to me.  
  
"See what?" I asked.  
  
"A slayer. There should not be a slayer here, there are no more slayers."  
  
"Excuse me, what is a slayer?"  
  
"She is," he pointed at the girl.  
  
I did not give Van Helsing the satisfaction of asking what the hell he was talking about. I decided it was best to just wait and see. I hoped Beatrice hadn't heard what he said or we would have a lot of explaining to do. As they got closer they looked up and saw us at last. The man smiled at us, but the girl looked less certain of our friendliness. They climbed up and joined us on the platform.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ladies and sir, I'm afraid we're a bit lost," said the man.  
  
"No kidding," said Beatrice. "I know what we're doing down here, but what in bloody hell are you two doing on the Underground tracks?"  
  
"Katherine, why don't you speak to Sergeant White for a moment," said Van Helsing.  
  
I didn't have to be psychic to know what he was thinking. He was thinking that what we were about to talk about was going to be too much for our Scotland Yard friend to handle.  
  
"Beatrice, would you come with me," I said.  
  
She looked at Van Helsing for a moment and then back at me, "All right," she said.  
  
We went over into a corner by a coffee machine and I got ready to use one of my talents. I was planning to hypnotize her into thinking nothing strange was going on. Before I could do anything, however she put her hand on my shoulder and shook her head.  
  
"Whatever you were going to do, don't bother. It won't work on me," she said.  
  
"What do you mean, I wasn't going to do anything," I felt myself blush. I am not a good liar.  
  
"You shouldn't try to lie to a telepath, Katherine. I may not be able to read you very well, but I can tell when you're lying."  
  
I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open. Beatrice laughed out loud. She looked over to where Van Helsing was standing talking to our visitors and then back at me.  
  
"You are looking at Scotland Yard's only telepath. I'm a mutant too, my dear. I can't read you very well, but I know what you are and Van Helsing. He has pretty strong defenses for an empath. Someone's been teaching him, but a full telepath can always get something from an empath. Not that I pry. We British telepaths have our own code. We don't go where we aren't invited, but you two have been practically shouting. And those new arrivals have no real shields at all. I know they believe in vampires and you two believe in vampires so I have to assume we're dealing with vampires. Don't worry about me telling my superiors at Scotland Yard. They already think I'm weird enough. That's why they sent me to help you. I just want to see this through even if I can't tell anyone. If the murders stop they won't care how we did it and I won't tell if you don't."  
  
"I'm impressed, Beatrice. Of course you can see it through. I have a feeling that we're going to need all the help we can get. let's go back to the others."  
  
I wasn't kidding. We would need all the help we could get. I looked at the man and the girl and shook my head. I didn't know what they were doing here or where they were from, but I had a bad feeling that they needed our help. I wondered if they would accept it.  
  
Van Helsing watched as we walked back over. He raised his eyebrows in question. I looked back and then shrugged.  
  
"Well?" he whispered.  
  
"She's in," I said.  
  
"What do you mean, she's in?"  
  
"Later. Has my friend introduced himself yet?" I asked the man and the girl.  
  
"No," said the man, "and neither have we. I am Rupert Giles and this young lady is Buffy Summers."  
  
"I am Dr. Johann Van Helsing, this is Katherine Drummond and Detective Sergeant Beatrice White," said Van Helsing.  
  
"Van Helsing?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I am related."  
  
"The more famous Van Helsing was his Great great great Grandfather," I added.  
  
"But Van Helsing never had any children," said Giles.  
  
"Maybe not in your world," I said.  
  
"In our world, wait a minute what are you saying?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I'm afraid you've traveled quite a bit farther then you thought," said Van Helsing. "You are in another universe."  
  
"I have heard theories about alternate universes, but I never thought it was true," said Giles.  
  
"Giles, we've got to go back. My mom did not give me permission to travel to another universe," Buffy tried to push Giles back towards the tracks.  
  
"I doubt that you shall be able to go back the way you came. If you could I have a feeling the vampires would have already done so. This is not a world conductive to their health and freedom," said Van Helsing.  
  
"Oh I don't know, a world without any other vampires, might seem like paradise to them," I said.  
  
"What are you talking about, no other vampires?" Buffy turned back towards us.  
  
"Well, my dear young slayer, there are no more of your kind in our world because there are no more vampire kind. All of them were destroyed at one time," Van Helsing explained.  
  
"All of them? And how do you know who I am, if we are in another world as you say."  
  
"I know who you are because if things had been different my father would have been a watcher and even perhaps myself, as my great ever so great grandfather was before us."  
  
"That is true, Van Helsing was a watcher even in our own world, Buffy. His slayer was the famous Mina, but that was mentioned in the book because Mr. Stoker only heard rumors of that story," said Giles.  
  
"Wait a minute, what do you mean your father might have been a watcher and you might have too?" this was something Van Helsing had never mentioned to me.  
  
"What did you think your mother was Katherine, she was a slayer. My father was supposed to be her watcher, but he found her too late," said Van Helsing. "As for me, well if things had been different you might have been my slayer."  
  
"That's a laugh."  
  
"Wait a minute, would you two shut up and tell us about all the vampires being destroyed," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to hear about that as well," Beatrice finally put her two cents worth in.  
  
"Well a little less then twenty years ago a certain sorcerer performed a great spell. This spell destroyed all the vampires in our world. It is as simple as that," said Van Helsing.  
  
"Not so simple," I muttered.  
  
"A Sorcerer?" asked Giles. "How could any sorcerer have the power to cast such a spell? And could he come and visit our world?"  
  
"Giles, do you want to put us out of work?" Buffy joked.  
  
"I'm afraid he's busy enough here. He calls himself Dr. Strange and he's our universe's Sorcerer Supreme," I said.  
  
"Dr. Strange, isn't there a comic book about him?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. It's strange the way universes seem to mix, at least in fiction."  
  
"Yeah, these two look sort of familiar to me," said Beatrice. "Isn't there some telly show about a vampire Slayer and there was a movie too."  
  
"I think you're right, not that I watch that sort of thing," I said.  
  
As a matter of fact I had watched both the movie and television series of "Tillie the Vampire Slayer", but I didn't want to admit it. It was kind of a guilty pleasure. Buffy stared at us in disbelief.  
  
"Are you saying I'm a television show?" Buffy looked bemused.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we're probably a comic book," I said. "Traveling universes is an odd thing."  
  
"Let us get back to the matter at hand," said Van Helsing. "I take it that you two are following the vampires that have been terrorizing our version of London."  
  
"I would have to agree with that," said Giles. "How long have they been here?"  
  
"A few months," Beatrice answered.  
  
"Time must flow differently here," said Giles. "The last murder on our side was a few days ago."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it did," I said.  
  
"Who cares how time runs in this universe, Giles. I want to know if we'll be able to get back to our universe," said Buffy.  
  
"If you can't go back the way you came, I think I know someone who could help you," said Beatrice.  
  
"You know someone who could help them?" asked Van Helsing.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. Right now we should worry more about finding these vampires."  
  
"If they've been leaving bodies around like they did in our universe they shouldn't be too hard to find," said Buffy.  
  
"It may be more difficult then you think. We have talents of our own and we haven't been able to find many clues. What makes you think you'll do so much better?" I have to admit the slayer was getting on my nerves.  
  
"I'm a slayer, it's my job."  
  
That's when I realized this girl could get dangerous. She wasn't looking at me strangely yet, but I didn't like the idea of hanging out with a slayer. She might not be too understanding of my special non undead lifestyle. She might decide to slay me, which would really put a damper on our relationship. We headed back for the surface and  
  
I noticed Buffy watching me as I stepped into the daylight. I smiled at her as I enjoyed the sunshine and did not burn.  
  
Beatrice insisted that Giles, Buffy, and Van Helsing get in the back. I almost regretted being in the front seat as she peeled back into traffic. Perhaps as a psychic she felt she didn't need great driving skills. I supposed she knew what the other drivers were going to do before they did.  
  
Giles and Van Helsing were having a great old time in the back seat talking about famous watchers and slayers in their own respective universes. I thought about what he had said about my mother. She was a vampire slayer even if she called herself the hunter. I wonder sometimes if she would have wanted me to live knowing what I would be like. I mean I don't think of myself as an evil monster, but then maybe no vampires do. How would I know, the only other vampires I've met were from another universe and they had their own rules to live by. From what Giles was saying about the vampires in his universe they were a pretty nasty bunch. Was vampire blood corruptive of more then the body? If any was it would be Baron Blood's. Was he evil before he became a vampire? Was I just kidding myself with my self righteous refusal to drink blood without some form of consent? Was I really any better then the vampires Buffy killed? I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. Van Helsing would say yes, but what would Buffy or Giles say if they knew? Did I want to ask such a question?  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Buffy asked.  
  
"To the site of the latest murder. Perhaps there are more clues there then in the other two places we visited," said Beatrice.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I said. "These two seem to be good at covering their tracks."  
  
"Yeah, but now you've got us," said Buffy.  
  
"From what I've heard, Katherine, a slayer's senses are especially attuned to tracking vampires. Perhaps Buffy will be able to learn more from her instincts then we have been able to by observation," said Van Helsing.  
  
"Besides, Buffy and I have dealt with these vampires many times before. We know them fairly well," said Giles.  
  
"I suppose that is an advantage," I said.  
  
"Know your enemy and all that," said Beatrice.  
  
"Speaking of which, why don't you tell us a bit about the vampires?" asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Sure," said Buffy. "Their names are Spike and Drusilla. They are both from England originally. Spike is somewhat honorable, but quite nasty. Drusilla is just plane insane. I think she was always crazy, but becoming a vampire made her much much worse. She's also psychic."  
  
"Sounds like a fun pair," I said. "How did you meet them, you're an American. Do you live in England with Giles here?"  
  
"No I'm from Sunnydale California. They were living in Sunnydale up until a few months ago."  
  
"What drove them back to England?" I was starting to get a crick in my neck from turning around in the seat.  
  
"I'm sorry to say I chased them here, not on purpose, but it was my fault none-the-less," Buffy stared out the window for a moment avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Tell us about it."  
  
"We made a deal. Spike helped me destroy a demon and I let them go."  
  
"You let them go?" asked Beatrice. "Isn't that against your job description or such like?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but there were extenuating circumstances," said Giles. "That is why we had to come after them now."  
  
I wondered what Giles considered extenuating circumstances. I don't think I would let any vampires go, but then look who was talking. I let myself go all the time. Beatrice zoomed into another parking place. We all unstuck ourselves from her car and headed down the stairs. This Underground Station was as empty as the other two, but it was getting pretty late. It was past the peak commuting hours for sure. Buffy went first and I followed right behind.  
  
Half the lights were out above the platform. We jumped down onto the tracks. Beatrice pulled out a small flashlight. I stayed back a little because the light bothered my night vision. Beatrice ran the light up and down the tracks as we headed for yet another service room.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, just looking," she said.  
  
This room was similar to the first one we had visited. Buffy flipped on the lights. Dried blood was pooled in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Are they always this messy?" I asked.  
  
"Spike wouldn't be, but if Drusilla is mad at him she's probably being messy to get back at him," Buffy said.  
  
"Why would this Drusilla be angry with her partner?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Does it have to do with the demon?"  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"You're not being very talkative."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
I thought back to that television show we had talked about it earlier. I remembered something about Tillie having a boyfriend who was a vampire called Saint Kind of an ironic name if you think about it. In the season finale there was something about a demon that Tillie had to stop. She had to kill her friend.  
  
"It had something to do with a friend of yours didn't it?" I asked.  
  
"This is not the best time to talk about it," said Buffy.  
  
"Talk about what?" asked Beatrice joining us. "I hate people I can't read."  
  
"What do you mean read?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm a telepath, I can read minds, but don't worry I can't read yours or Katherine's. What do you think?"  
  
"They've definitely been here."  
  
"I think we knew that," I said.  
  
"Yeah, but do you know which way they went?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy walked to the back of the room and disappeared behind a cabinet just as Giles and Van Helsing came in. They looked at us expectantly. I shrugged and went to the back of the room. I looked around the cabinet and saw a hole in the wall. Beatrice, Giles, and Van Helsing joined Buffy and I.  
  
"Where do you think this goes?" Buffy asked Beatrice.  
  
"Don't' look at me. I didn't know this was down here. It probably goes all over the city," Beatrice said.  
  
"I personally don't want to go down there tonight," said Van Helsing.  
  
"The great Van Helsing is afraid of the dark," Beatrice would not let go of her little joke.  
  
"I told you, I'm not afraid of the dark, besides it's always dark down here. I just think it would be better if we got a good night's sleep before we go exploring tunnels which might have vampires at any corner."  
  
"I would have to agree with Johann," said Giles.  
  
"Thank you, Rupert," said Van Helsing.  
  
Great they're on a first name basis already. Van Helsing winked at me. I had the feeling that he thought I might do some investigating on my own. We trooped back to Beatrice's car and I wondered what people though of our little group. Not that there was much of anyone to see us, but I still felt we were sticking out like sore thumbs. I guess people would just see as as strange tourists. Beatrice drove like a maniac to our hotel and then told us that she'd be back at seven the next morning.  
  
Giles checked Buffy and himself into rooms down the hall from mine and Van Helsing's. I offered to take Buffy to get something to wear to bed. Buffy looked at me strangely and then agreed to go with me. We walked in silence to the nearest store. We walked in an realized that it was a very snooty place. Buffy turned and started to leave just as one of the clerks came up to us.  
  
"How may I help you ladies?" she asked.  
  
"The young Lady needs a new wardrobe. Her luggage was lost by the airline," I said.  
  
"Oh, how horrible for you, dear," the clerk said. "Let me show you our wares."  
  
Buffy looked at me and I nodded so she shrugged and followed the clerk. I did some looking around on my own while she was busy. I found a black silk dress for 100 pounds, which I couldn't resist. This trip was ending up even more expensive then I thought. The clerk had helped Buffy pick out a few things so I took out my Mastercard and charged the whole thing. We went back to the hotel loaded down with packages.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," Buffy said.  
  
"Do what?" I asked.  
  
"Buy all these clothes for me."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I get the feeling that I make you uncomfortable."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I make you nervous, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"Can you put a finger on why?"  
  
"I don't know, there's this weird feeling I get when I'm near a vampire."  
  
"You get it around me?"  
  
"Sort of, but not exactly."  
  
"Maybe its because I might have been a slayer, if there were still vampires here. My mother was a slayer and I have some interesting powers of my own. Maybe slaying runs in the family in our universe."  
  
I looked at her and wondered if I should say anything else. It wasn't really my favorite subject to discuss. While I thought about what to say we entered the hotel. A bell boy hurried up to us and grabbed some packages. Nice service at this place Van Helsing picked. The elevator was soon packed with the three of us. I tipped the bellboy after he dropped the packages off in Buffy's room. Then I sat down and watched her unpack the stuff from the bags.  
  
She looked at me and said, "I still can't believe that there are no vampires left here."  
  
"Actually, there's one guy who says there are still vampires around, that they're just hiding better then they used to, but I haven't seen any proof." I said.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"A man who calls himself Blade, but he's also known as the Daywalker. He is rumored to hunt vampires, but I know from Doctor Strange that there are no vampires left. "  
  
"Your world is pretty strange."  
  
"In its own way, it is. But whose isn't?"  
  
I watched her brush her hair and wondered if this was what it is like to have a slumber party. Having grown up on the charity of the state, I never had girl friends to sleep over with. Buffy could feel me watching her and I waited for her questions.  
  
"So does Van Helsing try to take care of you as much as Giles does me?" she asked.  
  
"Not exactly," I said. "He and I have only met once before. We keep being thrown together in strange circumstances. He lives in Holland and travels all over the world investigating occult phenomena. Somehow he's convinced his university to pay for this as research. I live in Seattle and investigate other things."  
  
"Investigating?"  
  
"I used to be part of the Seattle PD, but I recently retired and started my own detective agency.  
  
"You said you have interesting powers, what did you mean by that?"  
  
"I'm a mutant, a human with extraordinary powers. Van Helsing is a empath, he can sense emotions. I have a certain healing factor, that helps me heal quickly," I did not mention that it keeps me alive and non-vampire at least in the day time.  
  
"Vampires aren't the only strange things in this universe are they?"  
  
"Are they the only strange things in yours?"  
  
"No, one of my best friends is a good witch and another is a werewolf. I've met zombies, ghosts, and demons. I've pretty much seen it all."  
  
"But I don't think you have mutants."  
  
"Maybe not. At any rate, I should grab some sleepage or I will be one very cranky slayer in the morning."  
  
"Good night, Buffy," I said.  
  
"Good night, Katherine," Buffy jumped into bed.  
  
I decided I would get some sleep as well and check do a little late night research shortly before dawn. As Van Helsing had pointed out, there wasn't really day or night in the Underground, but I would prefer any confrontation with Spike and Drusilla to be in near daylight where I could escape above ground if worse came to worse. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 


	5. Of Vampires & Mutants

"Could I speak with you Rupert," Van Helsing asked as they headed down the hallway.  
  
"Certainly," said Giles.  
  
"Please come to my room and have a cup of tea and we can talk."  
  
Giles followed Van Helsing to his room. There were two easy chairs set in front of a small fireplace. Giles felt good to be back in England where things were more civilized, even in another world. An electric kettle was sitting on a table along with a teapot and two cups. It seems that Van Helsing had planned for a guest. Giles wondered if he was expecting Katherine. Not that it was any of his business. Perhaps Buffy was right and he needed to get a life. Of course the last person he had thought about having a life with had been killed by Angelus. Giles sat across from Van Helsing and watched as he poured the tea.  
  
"What's on your mind, Johann?" Giles asked.  
  
"It's hard to speak about, Rupert. I don't really know how to begin. I wanted to pick your brain about being a watcher," Van Helsing said.  
  
"I certainly have some interesting stories to tell, but do you think this is really the time?"  
  
"There's something I haven't told Katherine yet." Van Helsing stood up and began to pace back and forth.  
  
"Yes," Giles took a sip of his tea, it was English Breakfast."I'm afraid the vampires are returning."  
  
"I thought you said that this Dr. Strange's spell destroyed all the vampires?"  
  
"That's what we thought, however there were apparently factors that were not considered. The fact that Dr. Strange's brother had been turned and frozen cryogenically, the fact that the spell doesn't destroy vampires over a certain age, and so forth. There is a man in our world known as the Daywalker. His mother was bitten when she wa pregnant with him. Somehow he survived and he has some of the powers of the vampires. He has been hunting and he has found plenty to hunt. I have not told Katherine because she is not ready to fact this challenge. "  
  
"You want her to be the slayer. Does she have the skills?"  
  
"It is not what I want, it is what is needed. Besides if the vampires find out about her, they will be after her. They will hound her as they hounded her mother. I have to prepare her for the struggle. She has powers I can't explain to you, that come from being who she is. Her mother was pursued by vampires all her life and was finally killed by one. She chose to have herself cremated rather then face the possibility of turning," with this Van Helsing sat back down and gulped from his own cup.  
  
"I wish I knew how to advise you, but this is not something I have had to deal with," Giles put a hand on Van Helsing's shoulder in encouragement.  
  
"I understand, I suppose I just needed a little moral support. There's no  
  
Watcher's council here as there is in your world. The only other person I have to confide in is Doctor Strange and he is rather too busy being the Sorcerer Supreme."  
  
"I would like to meet this Doctor Strange. He sounds like a fascinating person."  
  
"You could say that. Don't you have such a protector in your world?"  
  
"Not that I know of. You know this may be a good test for Katherine. You can see how she reacts when confronting Spike and Drusilla. Perhaps I could ask Buffy to speak with her."  
  
"You think that Buffy could help?"  
  
"I am no expert, but although Katherine is a bit older then Buffy, I would think that their similar experiences might help them bond and discuss things they wouldn't discuss with you or I."  
  
Van Helsing looked thoughtful at this. He took a more careful sip of his tea and stared into the fire. Giles got the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling. He had seen the way the Buffy looked at Katherine back in the Underground. There was something unusual about the woman, and Buffy had sensed it. Giles didn't think that either of these new acquaintances were evil, and they had seen Katherine in the sun, so she couldn't be a vampire, could she? Could vampires in this world stand sun light for a short time. That had been the case in the book Dracula, but wouldn't Van Helsing have mentioned that fact right away.  
  
His curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Tell me about the vampires here, Johann. You said they might be coming back. Forewarned is forearmed if we happen to run into any locals."  
  
"I don't know where to start. What can vampires do in your world. Apparently there is a television program about you here, but I never watch television," Van Helsing seemed to be avoiding the question.  
  
"Vampires in our world are demons without souls. They must feed on human blood, but they can live on animal if they have to. They burn in the sunlight and if you stake them, they disintegrate. They also burn from holy objects. There very strong and fast. If they drain a human to death, the human automatically comes back as a vampire unless you stake them. They have to be invited in to a dwelling. They don't have reflections. Those are the basics. Now please share."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier if we wait until the morning so I won't have to repeat the explanation for Buffy. Besides, I'm quite tired."  
  
"It seems you are not in the mood to be fully honest with me. I shall wait until the morning. Thank you for the tea, it was quite good. Sleep well."  
  
Giles took one last swig of tea and then hurried out the door. When he got to his room, he looked at the empty closet and realized, that while Buffy had a chance to go shopping for clothes, he hadn't. He'd have to wear the same thing tomorrow. Ah well, it wasn't like he had a reason to look nice. He undressed and went to bed.  
  
****************************  
  
Drusilla had convinced Spike to take her out for some fun. He figured they must have proved their intention to follow the rules sufficiently. It had been some time since either of them had been in London, but Spike knew that the local vampires wouldn't tolerate attention being brought on the community by outsiders. The official Slayer might still be in Sunnydale, but the Watcher's council had other pokers in the fire and they were based in London after all. He was just as tired of the Underground as Dru, however so they went bar-hopping.  
  
The first place they visited was a Pub that had been in the same location for at least two hundred years. The Drum and Whistle had seen Spike, Dru, Angelus, and Darla quite a few nights in the past. Spike hoped that it wouldn't make Drusilla feel to nostalgic, hopefully it had changed a bit since the last time they were there. As soon as they stepped inside, Spike realized that it had changed quite a bit more then he would have thought. Although it had been some time since he had last visited this place, it was totally unrecognizable. What had been a dank and dingy dive with dark wood beams and smoky walls, had been transformed to a place full of light wood and clean white paint.  
  
A live band was playing Celtic music on a small stage in the back. Spike looked at Dru and saw that she was entranced by the lead singer, a young woman with her hair dyed green. Dru led him to a table near to the band, the only table left open, by some strange chance.  
  
"I'll go get us some drinks, so we fit in," Spike said as he pulled out her chair for her.  
  
"I'll stay here and watch the music flow," Dru had a dreamy lilt in her voice. "The colors are so pretty."  
  
"Right, you do that, Dru."  
  
Spike made his way up to the bar, winding through clapping dancing patrons. The bartender was also clapping his hands to the music, but when Spike came up he smiled all business.  
  
"What will ya have?" he asked.  
  
"A Guiness and a glass of red wine," Spike replied.  
  
The bar tender nodded and pulled a glass of Guiness from the tap, "Is this your first time here? I haven't seen you before."  
  
"I was here quite some time ago, place seems different these days. How long have you had live music?"  
  
"As long as we've been here."  
  
Spike took the beer and the wine and headed back to the table. Dru was still staring intently at the girl who was singing. Spike set the glass in front of her and turned his chair towards the stage so he could watch as well.  
  
"What do you find so fascinating," he asked after a few moments.  
  
"You can see the colors when she sings. Can't you see the colors, Spike?" Dru asked.  
  
"I don't think so, what colors are you talking about?"  
  
"Blues and greens, happy colors. She can change the colors in the room. It's wonderful," with those words Dru stood up and started to spin in place throwing out her arms.  
  
The other patrons closest to the stage laughed and clapped as she danced her way onto the floor. The singer didn't seem to notice, but kept on belting out the lyrics with a strange smile on her face. When the song was done the band decided it was time to take a break and headed to a back room for a break. Dru waited for a moment, and then started to follow them.  
  
Spike jumped up and grabbed her arm, "What are you doing," he growled.  
  
"I need to talk to her. Don't try to stop me," Dru pulled her arm out of Spike's grasp and ran towards the back room.  
  
Spike sighed and followed her. The Band were sitting in the small green room drinking beer and talking about the gig. The singer looked up as Dru came in and blanched. The lead guitar, a brawny six footer, saw the look on her face and stood up to tower over Dru.  
  
"No fans allowed back stage, Miss, please go back to your table," he put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.  
  
Dru broke his arm with one snap and pushed him to the ground where he sat holding his arm. The other band members jumped up and tried to run from the room, but Spike knocked two of their heads together and Dru broke the neck of the third. So much for keeping a low profile.  
  
The singer looked at all this in shock, "What do you want from me? Don't hurt me, I didn't do anything. Who are you people?"  
  
Dru went up to her and started stroking her hair, "Don't worry, little one," she crooned, "no one's going to hurt you. You're very special, you know that don't you. You can send the colors dancing with your words."  
  
"What colors, what do you mean? I'm just a singer."  
  
"Emotions, when you sing you project them on your audience, I can feel it, it's wonderful," she pulled the girl's chin up gently, "now you're going to go out there and make them angry for me."  
  
As Dru looked into her eyes, a blank look filled them and the girl stood up. She stepped over the members of her band lying dead or unconscious on the floor and walked back out to the stage as if in a trance. She started to sing a wordless song and suddenly everyone in the pub stopped whatever they were doing and looked at her. Dru stepped behind her to watch developments and Spike followed. For a moment the room was filled just with the song, and then one of the men closest to the stage turned around and punched his table-mate in the jaw. It was as if a dam had broken in a matter of second the entire pub was a sea of punching and kicking fights.  
  
Dru clapped her hands in delight and started to sing along with the girl, making up her own strange lyrics to match the wordless song. Spike just leaned back against a wall and watched the carnage in bemused amusement. Within a few minutes the entire room was either unconscious or lying on the floor moaning.  
  
Spike went up behind Dru and said, "Dru, this was quite entertaining, I have to admit, but we'd best get out of here before the Yard shows up."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but we're taking her with us," Dru grabbed the singer, "I want to play with her some more."  
  
"Very well, let's go out the back way."  
  
Pulling the dazed young woman along behind her Dru went through the back room and out the back door to a dark alley. Spike took one last look at the wave of destruction and violence the singer had caused and followed them. As they headed down the alley towards the street a shadow loomed out of the deeper darkness. It was a rather short man in evening dress.  
  
"Welcome, young ones, to Londinium. This is my city, and I fear you have broken my rules," the man's eyes seemed to glow red in the shadows.  
  
It was the first vampire they had seen in London, and he was very old and very obviously pissed.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike swore. 


	6. Disclosures

"Profanity will not avail you, follow me," the vampire turned and started to stride away.  
  
"Listen, mate, we don't want any trouble, you leave us alone and we'll leave you alone," Spike started off the other way.  
  
Dru however kept her hold on the young singer and started to follow the stranger. Spike realized she was not behind him and spun around to see what was the matter. Dru and the other were just disappearing into the shadows. Spike ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Drusilla, what are you doing, following this strange Vamp. We don't have to listen to him," Spike put a hand on her arm.  
  
"He's talking to me, he can hear the night. We do need to go with him, my love. He can teach us things," Dru slipped out of his grasp. Spike slipped past her and tried to grab the strange vampire, but somehow he couldn't. He then stood in front of Dru to keep her from following. She had that same dreamy look in her eyes as when she had first seen the girl she still held onto.  
  
"What have you done to Dru?" Spike demanded.  
  
***I have done nothing to your lover, boy, she is simply much more sensitive then you. You will come with me now*** the vampire's voice was in his head.  
  
"Get out of my mind, Gramps, I'm not so easily led as Drusilla."  
  
***Perhaps not, but you will follow her and she will follow me.***  
  
Spike had to admit that he had a point. There was not stopping Dru when she got something in her head and she had it in her head to follow this elder where ever he might be leading. Spike heard in the distance the wailing of sirens and realized that there was no use standing around the alley waiting to be arrested. He sighed as he followed Dru with her little pet into the darkness.  
  
The stranger led them down the alley and onto a side street. To his surprise there was an entrance to the Underground not far from where the alley emerged. They followed their strange guide down into the Underground, over the tracks, and into a long tunnel.  
  
Spike couldn't stay silent any longer, "Where are you taking us, mate, if I'm allowed to ask."  
  
"You may ask, but we are almost there so you shall see," with that they came to an iron door and the stranger pulled out a key which opened it with a squeak.  
  
He stood to one side of the door and bowed dramatically to Dru, "My lady, please feel free to enter my home."  
  
"Thank you sir," Dru gave a curtsy and then dragged her prize through the door.  
  
"You are also invited, although it is on sufferance of you lady love, so do not think to abuse my hospitality."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it, mate," Spike strode through the door and was quite surprised by what was on the other side.  
  
Ceramic tile lined the floor and walls. A wooden coat tree stood on one side with a bench built into it. Strong Oak doors lined the hall way on either side. The tiles on the wall had Roman themes of animals and plants. The stranger swung his cloak off and hung it up. He then led the way to the first door on the right. It was a living area, but instead of chairs or a couch, it was lined with cushions, and a couple of reclining couches.  
  
"Please make yourselves comfortable, my lady, shall we have your snack put somewhere for later," he gestured at the girl. "She's not a snack, she's a pet. I want her to say with me," Dru pouted prettily and sunk onto some cushions taking the singer with her.  
  
"Of course, but perhaps we would be more comfortable talking if she were out of the way, as it were, may I?"  
  
Dru looked confused and then shrugged. The stranger pulled the girl's chin up so he could look into her eyes. The blank shock in her face faded to something even less aware and her eyes closed, in a moment she was laid out on the cushions fast asleep. "That's a neat trick, mate," Spike was leaning against the wall closest to Dru. "Can you teach me how?"  
  
"Please sit," the other vampire took his own advice and made himself comfortable.  
  
"I prefer to stand, if you don't mind. Now what is it that you want from us?"  
  
"Do not be so hasty, my young friend. First let us introduce ourselves. I am Antonius Silvius, son of the Goddess and ruler of those who still survive here in Londonium, or London as it is now called. I am the eldest and therefore the most powerful."  
  
"I'm Spike and the lady is Drusilla, originally from London, but most recently we were in California," Spike tried not to sound impressed by the other's titles.  
  
"And who is your creator?"  
  
"Well I was created by Drusilla here, and she was created by Angelus."  
  
"Interesting, you seem to think that I should have heard of this Angelus, but I am not familiar with the name and I thought I knew all of the vampires in London for the past 2000 years."  
  
"2000 years, are you crazy? There aren't any vampires that old, except maybe The Master."  
  
Dru took this opportunity to interject, "I see a forest full of blue people, they are fighting men in skirts. The lady commands them. She is their dark Goddess, their maker, their lover, but they are not strong enough. She wants one of the new blood, the strangers..."  
  
"You have the sight, yes that was me. I came to Britain as part of the Roman army. An ancient vampire who was as a Goddess to the Celts brought me across. She stepped into the sun when the Normans came, and left me alone in the Kingdom of Britain. When the trice-cursed Sorcerer Supreme cast his little spell, the Montesi Formula it sent me into a deep sleep for a few decades, but it could not destroy one so old."  
  
"What spell, I haven't a bloody clue what you're talking about. I haven't heard of any 2000 year old vampire in London and there's no way you wouldn't have heard of Angelus, if you're telling the truth."  
  
Antonius chuckled, "And how old are you, boy?"  
  
"A little over 200, what's it to you?"  
  
"I say that that is impossible, all the younger vampires were destroyed. Unless you are of that other kind, those who call themselves pure blood and their weakling kin. ARE YOU PRAY OF THE DAYWALKER?" with the last word Antonius' voice rose until the walls rung.  
  
"Listen mate, there's no need to get mad. I have no clue what you're jabbering on about. They only pray I've ever been is to the slayer, and she obviously wasn't' successful. I've even hunted slayers. I don't know anything about Daywalkers or pure bloods."  
  
Dru stood up and put a hand on Antonius' shoulder, "We come from afar, from another place. The stars are different here, but I like it. See what I see, know what I know and you will feel the dancing of another sphere."  
  
Antonius looked into Dru's eyes as if he was falling into a pool. She was smiling as if having a pleasant dream. Spike wanted to stop whatever was going on, but he didn't dare. After a few minutes, Antonius blinked and started to chuckle again.  
  
"Indeed, you are not of this world. Another Universe, I had heard something of the sort, but I wouldn't have believed it. A universe with no Sorcerer Supreme, no Daywalker, and no mutants. Very tempting. Perhaps I shall help you find the way home," Antonius smiled.  
  
"I still want to know what you're blathering on about," Spike growled.  
  
"Somehow, young William, you've stepped right out of your own world into another."  
  
"Call me Spike, and what do you mean?"  
  
"Let me show you something, can vampires where your from do this," with those words Antonius was no longer standing in front of him, instead there was a wolf. Then he was back and said, "Or this," his outline faded until all that was left was what appeared to be a dense mist. He came back into focus, "From the look on your face, I take it they can't. You are no longer in your world of slayers, demons, and watchers, you are in my world and I am the only one who can help you go back, if I so choose."  
  
"You're saying we're in another Universe?" Spike shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
"Yes, that is what I am saying."  
  
"So what's a mutant?"  
  
"That girl, for one. Mutants are humans with extraordinary powers. It seems Drusilla here can sense them. This child is a projective empath. She can make others feel whatever she wants to. There are a few things you should know about mutants, firstly they taste quite a bit sweeter then normal humans, second if you turn them they have their power in addition to those of a vampire, and third some of them can resist becoming a vampire entirely."  
  
"Another universe, trust Dru to find a way to another universe. You say you can get us back?"  
  
"Not, me personally, but I think I can find someone who can."  
  
*********************  
  
I decided not to do any investigating on my own that night. I might have vampire powers at night, but I didn't want to face two unknown vampires on my own. It didn't seem like good odds at all. Better to go in knowing more about them. We'd have to have a briefing in the morning and get everyone up to date.  
  
At six the next morning someone pounded on my door. I slipped on my robe and went over the throw the door open. It was Van Helsing. I let him in and led the way to the table.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Katherine, I think you need to tell Buffy and Giles all about yourself," he got right down to brass tacks.  
  
"Are you crazy, Van Helsing? Buffy is a vampire slayer, I am a vampire. I may a mutant vampire, but I don't know if she's going to understand the difference."  
  
"Don't be foolish Katherine. You are not the undead. You were born the way you are. You can go out in the daylight, you eat food, breath, sleep, all those things."  
  
"Yeah, but I also drink blood. I really don't see a need to tell every single person we meet from another universe my whole life story."  
  
"Katherine, there's something I haven't told, you, but now is as good a time as any. There is some evidence that not all the vampires were destroyed by Doctor Strange's reading of the Montesi Formula ."  
  
"What?" I shouted. "You're just telling me this now. Shit, shit, shit. How am I supposed to handle that?"  
  
"Don't get excited, it's just a possibility, but if there are vampires here in London, and somehow Spike and Drusilla join forces with them, they will know all about Buffy. Don't you think that Buffy and Giles and Beatrice, for that matter, deserve to know all the facts?"  
  
"God, I suppose you're right, but if she slays me I'll never forgive you."  
  
"If she slays, you, I would never forgive myself."  
  
"When are you going to learn you're not responsible for me, Johann?"  
  
Van Helsing stood up and patted my hand for a moment, "Friends are always responsible for each other. I made a reservation for breakfast for all of us at the Inn's restaurant. I will go call Beatrice on her cell phone. You get ready."  
  
I watched him go and sighed. Get ready, yeah get ready to spill my guts to  
  
practical strangers. It's bad enough telling Buffy and Giles, but what was Beatrice going to think of all this. Ah well, there was no use in prolonging the agony. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I headed down the hall and knocked on Buffy's door. She opened it with a towel on her had.  
  
"I take it Van Helsing let you know about our breakfast date?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said you two have some things to tell us. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. I think Giles is already down there," she walked back into her room, continuing to towel her hair dry.  
  
"Right see you down there."  
  
When I got to the dining room Giles and Van Helsing were both there already. They had their head's together over Van Helsing's lap top. I ordered an orange juice from the waitress and sat across from them. They didn't look up until Buffy walked up.  
  
"Hey Giles, looks like you found a way to stick your head into research even a universe away from the library. What's go you two so interested?" she sat down next to me.  
  
"I was just curious as to why when they've been here at least a month, only three bodies have been found. Johann was showing me some maps of the London Underground. There are so many access tunnels that they could have hidden an army of bodies. Now I'm wondering why you even found three," Giles commented.  
  
"Perhaps they were wanting to let their presence be known to the local vampires," Van Helsing suggested.  
  
"But I thought you said there are no local vampires," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, but they don't know that. I doubt they have even realized they are in another universe."  
  
"How could they not know that?"  
  
"Would you and Rupert have known right away if you hadn't run into us?"  
  
"I guess not, but when I tried to call my mom, I would have figured something out."  
  
"Yes, but Spike and Drusilla don't have any parents to call, do they? This world seems to be enough like yours that it would take quite some time for vampires trying to hide out to realize that something is wrong."  
  
"This sounds like a conversation I want to get in on, but is this restaurant really the best place to have it?" Beatrice walked up and squashed in beside Buffy.  
  
"At six thirty in the morning, Detective White, I doubt there is anyone to overhear. I'm glad you could join us a bit earlier," Van Helsing said.  
  
"No problem, I'm pretty much a morning person. I was just about to go for a quick run around the block when you called."  
  
"I am definitely not a morning person, so let's get some fuel before we get down to talking," Buffy waved the waitress over.  
  
After we had all placed our orders for eggs, bacon, fruit, and in Giles case kippers we got down to business. Van Helsing offered to tell them all about vampires in our world for a start. I was interested to hear his version.  
  
"First of all, as I told Rupert last night, there is some indication that not all of the vampires were destroyed as we thought," Van Helsing began.  
  
"What? Well that's just peachy, we could be dealing with local vamps as well as Spike and Dru?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It is highly unlikely that any vampires here in London would want to join forces with strangers. They have enough problems of their own. Last night Giles told me a bit about your version of vampires, now I will describe ours. First of all, I have to say that they seem to be quite a bit more powerful. Traditional vampires can change their form, most to mist, some to wolves, and many to bats. They also have to be invited in to dwellings as in a person's home, but not into public places such as this Inn. They do not turn to dust if you stake them through the heart. In order to truly destroy a vampire in this world you must stake them through the heart and then decapitate them. Holy objects do burn them if they touch them. The sun will destroy them, and younger vampires have to sleep throughout the day. Older vampires can be active as long as they are out of the sun, as I understand Spike and Drusilla can. Vampires also have limited mental powers. If they look into your eyes and you do not have the power to resist, they can hypnotize you and control your actions."  
  
"In other words, we could be in big trouble, if we run into more then one of these things," Buffy looked a bit pale at Van Helsing's recitation.  
  
"Any vampires here would be likely to want to avoid trouble. Losing most of your population to a powerful spell would tend to make you more timid. As I said, younger vampires must sleep through the day. Unfortunately, any vampires who could have survived the reading of the Montesi Formula would be likely to be ancient. We also have a weapon that they don't know about," Van Helsing turned to me.  
  
"There's something else that I have to tell all of you. As Van Helsing said earlier, my mother was a vampire hunter, or a slayer in your parlance. That's not all she was, she must have also been a mutant, a human with extraordinary powers. She was also part of a family that was cursed in a way. The story goes that centuries ago in Babylon there was a vampire queen who called herself Lillith. She fell in love with a mortal and her husband, the king of the vampires had him destroyed in a fit of jealousy. She killed the ones who killed her lover and went into the sun. She had had a mortal husband and children before she was turned, and since her sacrifice of herself, her female decedents have been believed to be a possible reincarnation of their vampire ancestress. The vampires believe that if they turn one of her blood line that woman will gain all the powers Lillith had when she died and bring the vampires into a new golden age."  
  
"What does all this have to do with you?" asked Beatrice.  
  
"Sorry to go through all of this, but it's important. My mother was seduced by a powerful vampire who wanted to turn her an fulfill the prophecy, what he didn't know is that she was pregnant with me," I could see Giles and Buffy had some idea of what was coming. "Normally vampire blood would kill any fetus, but I turned out to be a mutant as well. I survived and my mother had herself cremated because she knew she would survive after my birth. During the day I am perfectly human, but at night I have the same powers as vampires. Before you go all slayer on me Buffy, I'm not undead. I never died, and I've never killed anyone. If anyone here has a soul, so do I. At any rate what this all means, is that we do have the advantage of surprise. No vampires from this world know about me and Spike and Drusilla certainly won't be prepared." 


	7. The Hunt Begins

I decided not to do any investigating on my own that night. I might have vampire powers at night, but I didn't want to face two unknown vampires on my own. It didn't seem like good odds at all. Better to go in knowing more about them. We'd have to have a briefing in the morning and get everyone up to date.  
  
At six the next morning someone pounded on my door. I slipped on my robe and went over the throw the door open. It was Van Helsing. I let him come in and led the way to the table.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Katherine, I think you need to tell Buffy and Giles all about yourself," he got right down to brass tacks.  
  
"Are you crazy, Van Helsing? Buffy is a vampire slayer, I am a vampire. I may a mutant vampire, but I don't know if she's going to understand the difference."  
  
"Don't be foolish Katherine. You are not the undead. You were born the way you are. You can go out in the daylight, you eat food, breath, sleep, all those things."  
  
"Yeah, but I also drink blood. I really don't see a need to tell every single person we meet from another universe my whole life story."  
  
"Katherine, there's something I haven't told, you, but now is as good a time as any. There is some evidence that not all the vampires were destroyed by Doctor Strange's reading of the Montesi Formula."  
  
"What?" I shouted. "You're just telling me this now. Shit, shit, shit. How am I supposed to handle that?"  
  
"Don't get excited, it's just a possibility, but if there are vampires here in London, and somehow Spike and Drusilla join forces with them, they will know all about Buffy. Don't you think that Buffy and Giles and Beatrice, for that matter, deserve to know all the facts?" Van Helsing actually reached out and patted my hand.  
  
"God, I suppose you're right, but if she slays me I'll never forgive you."  
  
"If she slays, you, I would never forgive myself."  
  
"When are you going to learn you're not responsible for me, Johann?"  
  
Van Helsing stood up and patted my hand again, "Friends are always responsible for each other. I made a reservation for breakfast for all of us at the Inn's restaurant. I will go call Beatrice on her cell phone. You get ready."  
  
I watched him go and sighed. Get ready, yeah get ready to spill my guts to practical strangers. It's bad enough telling Buffy and Giles, but what was Beatrice going to think of all this? Ah well, there was no use in prolonging the agony. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I headed down the hall and knocked on Buffy's door. She opened it with a towel on her head.  
  
"I take it Van Helsing let you know about our breakfast date?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said you two have some things to tell us. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. I think Giles is already down there," she walked back into her room, continuing to towel her hair dry.  
  
When I got to the dining room Giles and Van Helsing were both there already. They had their head's together over Van Helsing's lap top. I ordered an orange juice from the waitress and sat across from them. They didn't look up until Buffy walked up.  
  
"Hey Giles, looks like you found a way to stick your head into research even a universe away from the library. What's go you two so interested?" she sat down next to me.  
  
"I was just curious as to why when they've been here at least a month, only three bodies have been found. Johann was showing me some maps of the London Underground. There are so many access tunnels that they could have hidden an army of bodies. Now I'm wondering why you even found three," Giles commented.'  
  
"Perhaps they were wanting to let their presence be known to the local vampires," Van Helsing suggested.  
  
"But I thought you said there are no local vampires," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes, but they don't know that. I doubt they have even realized they are in another universe."  
  
"How could they not know that?"  
  
"Would you and Rupert have known right away if you hadn't run into us?"  
  
"I guess not, but when I tried to call my mom, I would have figured something out."  
  
"Yes, but Spike and Drusilla don't have any parents to call, do they? This world seems to be enough like yours that it would take quite some time for vampires trying to hide out to realize that something is wrong."  
  
"This sounds like a conversation I want to get in on, but is this restaurant really the best place to have it?" Beatrice walked up and squashed in beside Buffy.  
  
"At six thirty in the morning, Detective White, I doubt there is anyone to overhear. I'm glad you could join us a bit earlier," Van Helsing said.  
  
"No problem, I'm pretty much a morning person. I was just about to go for a quick run around the block when you called."  
  
"I am definitely not a morning person, so let's get some fuel before we get down to talking," Buffy waved the waitress over.  
  
After we had all placed our orders for eggs, bacon, fruit, and in Giles case kippers we got down to business. Van Helsing offered to tell them all about vampires in our world for a start. I was interested to hear his version.  
  
"First of all, as I told Rupert last night, there is some indication that not all of the vampires were destroyed as we thought," Van Helsing began.  
  
"What? Well that's just peachy, we could be dealing with local vamps as well as Spike and Dru?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It is highly unlikely that any vampires here in London would want to join forces with strangers. They have enough problems of their own. Last night Giles told me a bit about your version of vampires, now I will describe ours. First of all, I have to say that they seem to be quite a bit more powerful. Traditional vampires can change their form, most to mist, some to wolves, and many to bats. They also have to be invited in to dwellings as in a person's home, but not into public places such as this Inn. They do not turn to dust if you stake them through the heart. In order to truly destroy a vampire in this world you must stake them through the heart and then decapitate them. Holy objects do burn them if they touch them. The sun will destroy them, and younger vampires have to sleep throughout the day. Older vampires can be active as long as they are out of the sun, as I understand Spike and Drusilla can. Vampires also have limited mental powers. If they look into your eyes and you do not have the power to resist, they can hypnotize you and drink your blood at their will."  
  
"In other words, we could be in big trouble, if we run into more then one of these things," Buffy looked a bit pale at Van Helsing's recitation.  
  
"Any vampires here would be likely to want to avoid trouble. Losing most of your population to a powerful spell would tend to make you more timid. As I said, younger vampires must sleep through the day. Unfortunately, any vampires who could have survived would be likely to be ancient, over two hundred years at the least. We also have a weapon that they don't know about," Van Helsing turned to me.  
  
"There's something else that I have to tell all of you. As Van Helsing explained earlier, my mother was a vampire hunter, or a slayer in your parlance. That's not all she was, she must have also been a mutant, a human with extraordinary powers. She was also part of a family that was cursed in a way. The story goes that centuries ago in Babylon there was a vampire queen who called herself Lillith. She fell in love with a mortal and her husband, the king of the vampires had him destroyed in a fit of jealousy. She killed the ones who killed her lover and went into the sun. She had had a mortal husband and children before she was turned, and since her sacrifice of herself, her female decedents have been believed to be a possible reincarnation of their vampire ancestress. The vampires believe that if they turn one of her blood line that woman will gain all the powers Lillith had when she died and bring the vampires into a new golden age."  
  
"What does all this have to do with you?" asked Beatrice.  
  
"Sorry to go through all of this, but it's important. My mother was seduced by a powerful vampire who wanted to turn her an fulfill the prophecy, what he didn't know is that she was pregnant with me," I could see Giles and Buffy had some idea of what was coming. "Normally vampire blood would kill any fetus, but I turned out to be a mutant as well. I survived and my mother had herself cremated because she knew she would survive after my birth. During the day I am perfectly human, but at night I have the same powers as vampires. Before you go all slayer on me Buffy, I'm not undead, I never died, and I've never killed anyone. If anyone here has a soul, so do I. At any rate what this all means, is that we do have the advantage of surprise. No vampires from this world know about me and Spike and Drusilla certainly won't be prepared."  
  
"Quite a story," Giles was the master of understatement.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad you finally told us," Buffy was frowning, "what were you afraid I'd go all slayer on you?"  
  
"We did just meet yesterday, Buffy. I wasn't sure what you would do. I don't generally start out with my life story when I meet people," I felt some need to defend myself.  
  
"I'd love to get a sample of your blood," Giles mused.  
  
"Giles, geek much? Katherine here just spilled her guts and you're excited about her blood," suddenly Buffy was defending me.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem. I've studied some genetics, and I'd love to get a sample of Spike or Drusilla's blood. I am trying to find a cure."  
  
"Really," Giles was confused, "from what we've seen you have the best of both worlds. Why would you want to lose your powers?"  
  
"I still have to drink blood, I may not kill anyone, but it's still not a great experience. There's also the fact that I have to wonder what will happen if I die, or get killed. I don't even know if I'll continue to age, or be trapped in this in between life until I do get killed. If I do get killed, in a non heart crushing or decapitating manner, will I come back as this super vampire incarnate?"  
  
"I could see how that would put a damper on your spirits."  
  
"If we could get back to the topic at hand," Beatrice said, "how are your powers going to help us in this fight? What can you do?"  
  
"I have extra strength, I can change to mist form, and I can change to a wolf and track. I also am able to hypnotize most humans," I said over Buffy's head.  
  
"And what are your weaknesses?"  
  
"Sunlight makes me a normal human, Holy objects burn my skin, Obviously a stake to the heart of decapitation will kill me even at night. I don't need to be invited into dwellings and silver and garlic don't do anything. Although if you breath garlic breath in my face at night, it really stinks. Heightened senses, that might be where that legend came from."  
  
"Thanks for the information. Now I have some for all of you. Last night there was a full out bar brawl at a Pub called The Drum and Whistle. Patrons report a dark haired woman and a blonde man molesting the band and then kidnapping the lead singer, one Yvette Nathan. Sounds like it could be your friends, Buffy," Beatrice looked quite pleased with herself.  
  
"What do you mean by a bar brawl," Van Helsing looked up from his computer.  
  
"From reports, it was quite bizarre, the whole place started fighting each ther. The Yard was called in right away, but still by the time they got there, all the patrons were either unconscious or lying on the floor groaning. No one could put a handle on what started it. It seems that everyone got absolutely furious everyone else at exactly the same time,"  
  
Beatrice pulled out a large stack of papers from her bag. "I've got copies of the eye-witness reports here. I stopped at the Yard before I came here."  
  
"What happened to the band?"  
  
"The woman broke the lead guitarists arm, the man knocked two of the others together hard enough to give them both serious concussions, and the woman broke the neck of the key board player."  
  
"Definitely sounds like Spike and Drusilla, but that other stuff is just weird," Buffy took the top report off the stack and scanned through it.  
  
"They've never done anything like this before?" I asked.  
  
"The killing and maiming, yeah, but they don't have the power to make other people hurt each other for no reason."  
  
"You said Drusilla is psychic, would she have the power to control the minds of everyone in the Pub?"  
  
"I've never seen her do anything like that."  
  
Van Helsing looked up from his lap top again, "May I make a suggestion. Why don't Giles and I got with Beatrice to the Drum and Whistle and Katherine and Buffy can go back to the Underground and see if they can trace them from there."  
  
Giles didn't look like he appreciated this idea, "Are you sure that would be wise? Shouldn't one of us go with them?"  
  
"It seems to me that as they are the ones with special powers, they are best suited to the job."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Beatrice. "Doctor Van Helsing is also known as an expert on strange phenomena, so his visiting this strange crime scene would be legitimate. Come on Mr. Giles, don't you want to investigate with us?"  
  
"Buffy, is this all right with you?" Giles looked expectant.  
  
"Sure, why not. We are the super powered types anyway. Why don't you go with Beatrice and Van Helsing."  
  
"If you think it would be best."  
  
We finished our breakfasts and paid the bill. Beatrice led Giles and Van Helsing to her car and Buffy and I watched as they sped away. I hadn't said anything, but I was a little wary myself of being all alone with Buffy. She, on the other hand, looked cool as a cucumber.  
  
"The only problem is, there goes our ride," she watched the car fade into the distance.  
  
"We might as well take the Underground, that's where we're going anyway. Are you ok with this, Buffy?" I started off to the nearest station.  
  
Buffy hurried to keep up with me, "Yeah, I'm not sure about this mutant thing, but I have pretty good intuition about people. It's part of being the Slayer. Are you nervous about being alone with me?"  
  
"A little. I'm glad you don't have a bad feeling about me, but it's like we're natural enemies or something."  
  
"Hey, I had a vampire boy friend, I'm not going to get picky about a little blood sucking. As you pointed out, you aren't undead. You can go out in the sun and everything. By the way, does anyone ever call you something besides Katherine?"  
  
"No, never been one for nick names. What about you, is Buffy your real name?"  
  
"Yeah, my mom and dad had an odd sense of naming."  
  
With that we reached the entrance to the underground. This time we went to the ticket machines and spent our money like normal commuters. It seemed to be past rush hour, whenever that was in London. There were only three other people in the car. We sat as far away from the others as possible so that we could talk more freely.  
  
"Have you ever been to London before?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, but I have been to Austria and Germany. What about you?"  
  
"This is my first time outside the states. Too bad it's not for a touristy reason."  
  
"Well, if we find Spike and Drusilla quickly, maybe you'll have some time to look around."  
  
"I doubt it, after all we're going to have to find the way home. Who do you think Beatrice was talking about earlier?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but there are a number of powerful magic users around. If no one here can help you, I'm sure Doctor Strange can send you back."  
  
"Whenever I hear that name, I can't help thinking about the comic book. It's just too weird."  
  
Our conversation was cut short as the computer voice, that reminded me of the elevator on "Red Dwarf" announced our station. We jumped off the train and waited until it was far down the tracks before jumping onto the tracks. Carefully avoiding the live track, we headed for the maintenance room and the entrance to the tunnel. 


	8. The Drum and Whistle

Giles and Van Helsing got in the back of Beatrice's silver VW bug. She pulled out of the Inn's parking lot at full speed and headed for the Drum and Whistle. Giles was silent during the ride, looking out as the London scenery went by. It had been some time since he had been home and he was curious what differences there might be in this city on another world. Van Helsing was sitting behind Beatrice and chose to speak to her rather then to sit in silence.  
  
"So how long have you been with Scotland Yard?" he leaned toward her ear to talk over the wind coming from her open window.  
  
"A year and a half. I got horribly tired of working in the dark, so I applied for a transfer from Underground security. My record was quite good, so I got it, but since m director superior is a bit of a prat, I haven't been allowed to work on very many interesting cases," Beatrice turned to look at him.  
  
"Please keep your eyes on the road," said Giles.  
  
"Sorry, I forget that other people can't read the minds of the other drivers. It's hard enough for me to block thoughts out when I'm not driving," she smiled at him and turned her eyes back to driving.  
  
"You're that powerful?" Van Helsing asked. "Myself I have to be quite close to someone to even sense the edge of their emotions."  
  
"I am quite a bit more powerful than is healthy really. Sometimes I wish I could rid myself of my power. I have to concentrate all the time on blocking other minds," said Beatrice.  
  
"It must be quite an advantage for a police officer."  
  
"Not at all, anything I found out with telepathy would not be admissible in  
  
court. How could I explain where I got the information? Ah, we're about a block from the Pub, be on the look out for a parking space."  
  
They found one around the corner from the place. Beatrice managed to pull in between a motorcycle and a small blue car. Van Helsing and Giles were both grateful to get out of the rather small back seat. They followed Beatrice to the Drum and Whistle.  
  
"Exactly what is it that we expect to learn from this visit. I assume that all the participants in the disturbance last night have gone home a long time ago," said Giles.  
  
"Certainly, but the bartender lives above the pub in a small apartment. He saw the whole thing without participating. The moment the fight started he ducked behind the bar and called the Yard," Beatrice led the way through the large oak door.  
  
There was a bobby standing on the other side. Beatrice flashed her identification and he nodded them in. The main room was littered with broken chairs and glassware. They headed towards the back to where a stair way led to the apartment above. Beatrice knocked and a young man with dark hair and a goatee opened the door. She showed him her identification in and he gestured them in. He had bags under his eyes, obviously hadn't got much sleep the night before.  
  
"Please take a seat," he indicated the couch and chairs in the small living room.  
  
Beatrice took one of the chairs and Giles and Van Helsing sat on the couch. The bar tender took the other chair and looked at Beatrice expectantly. Beatrice looked at the men to ask them to let her do the talking. They both inclined their heads to show they understood.  
  
"I'm Officer White, and these gentleman are Dr. Van Helsing and Mr. Giles. Dr. Van Helsing helps the authorities investigate unknown phenomena."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Michael Scott, the bar tender here," he looked at Van Helsing for a moment. "Your name sounds familiar Doctor, wasn't Van Helsing the man from "Dracula?"  
  
"That's beside the point," Beatrice sounded cold. "We've come to ask you about what happened last night."  
  
"I've told the story so often last night and this morning, that I don't know what to say anymore. What do you want to know?"  
  
"Tell me about the couple that came in and attacked the band."  
  
Michael paled and blinked for a moment, "They were very odd. The man was blonde with blue eyes and very pale skin. He ordered a Guinness and a glass of red wine and then went to join his lady. From what I saw of her, she was quite lovely. Also pale, but with long brown hair. I didn't really notice her until she stood up and started dancing to the music. The band's called Irish Rose, they play traditional Celtic, and she seemed fascinated by the lead singer, Heather O'Neil. The woman followed the band to the back room when they took their break and the guy followed her. When they came back out Heather was by herself and she started to sing. There was something odd about the way she stood and the song had now words. I've never heard anything like it. For a moment the audience watched her all to a man and then everyone went mad. I felt it too, I felt angry for no reason, but when  
  
I saw the first fists fly I dove under the bar and used my cell phone to  
  
call the coppers. The bar downstairs is mahogany and quite thick, I  
  
couldn't really hear the music once I got behind it. By the time the  
  
coppers got there, the couple and Heather were gone and the Pub was absolutely trashed."  
  
"You've got quite a mind for detail," Beatrice sounded impressed.  
  
"I'll never forget last night, it was one of the most horrible things I've ever experienced."  
  
"I've never heard of anything like it," said Giles, shaking his head.  
  
Van Helsing looked thoughtful, "It is an odd story."  
  
"Any explanation you might have, Doctor, would be greatly appreciated," Michael sounded desperate.  
  
"I'm afraid you might find my theories rather unlikely. I've heard that music soothes the savage beast, it seems in some cases, it can bring out the beast as well."  
  
"You think that Heather's singing caused all the madness?"  
  
"It sounds impossible, but I have seen quite a few strange things in my time."  
  
"Thanks for your help, Michael. Do you know which way the strange couple went?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"They couldn't have gone out the front door, the coppers were already there. There is a back way out which leads into an alley, they must have taken her that way."  
  
"Mind if we take a look?"  
  
"Of course not, Irish Rose didn't deserve what they got from those people. They're all good sorts in the band, and none of them will make music again. Heather was more then that, she was my fiancée, that's why they agreed to play here. If you could find her, I would be grateful forever."  
  
Beatrice reached out to pat his hand. She could feel the sorrow radiating from him and heard his memories of Heather. Van Helsing also felt his horrible sadness. Michael was hiding it amazingly well, but his emotions were close to overwhelming him. Giles might not be an empath or a telepath, but he could understand the pain Michael felt. His own love, Jenny, had been stolen from him not so very long ago. He also knew that even if they found Heather, she might be in a state that meant they would have to destro her.  
  
"I am sure the police will do their best to find your fiancé, Mr. Scott," Giles blurted out, "but you must be prepared for the worst."  
  
"Can you ever be prepared for the worst, Mr. Giles? I know that it isn't likely she's still alive, but I will continue to hope. I can't stand it otherwise."  
  
"Thank you again," Beatrice stood up to go.  
  
Giles and Van Helsing followed and Michael saw them all out the door. They hurried down the stairs and out the back way. The alley behind the pub was shadowed even in the morning. A few boxes of empty wine bottles and beer kegs were sitting to one side of the doorstep. They split up and looked around. After a few moments Van Helsing stopped and picked something up off the ground. He studied it for a moment and waved the other two over.  
  
"What have you found?" Beatrice asked.  
  
"It appears to be a Roman coin," said Van Helsing.  
  
"What?" asked Giles. "What on earth would a Roman coin be doing in this alley?"  
  
"That's an excellent question, but I have no idea."  
  
Beatrice held out her hand and Van Helsing handed her the coin. She looked at it and then shook her head.  
  
"I'm no expert, but it appears to be real. Looks like a coin from the time of the Roman invasion, in amazingly good condition," she handed it off to Giles.  
  
"I've seen Roman coins before, and you're right. It's not something Spike or Drusilla would have on them, and I doubt a Celtic singer would have such a coin either," he said.  
  
"I doubt we'll find anything else here, why don't we go back to the hotel and you and Mr. Giles can do some research," Beatrice said.  
  
"A library would be better, can you drop us off there?"  
  
"Why drop you off, when I can do research as well as either of you?"  
  
"I was thinking that perhaps you would go and see if you can catch up with Buffy and Katherine."  
  
"I very much doubt it. By now they've probably found the bloody vampires. I don't want to interrupt that. Let's be off for the library."  
  
When they got back to the car Van Helsing stopped Giles before he could get in, "What's this sudden obsession with doing research at the library? If you want to discover if the coin in genuine, it would be more useful to visit a coin shop."  
  
"I was wishing that I had my own books handy. I was just thinking about the fact that if there are any local vampires here in London, what Spike and Drusilla did last night might attract them. There's no way that Spike or Drusilla would have gotten hold of such a coin, but perhaps another vampire might. Especially since you said that any vampires still around would be quite ancient. In my experience older vampires are likely to collect items that are very valuable and very portable."  
  
"And you think we'll be able to find information about such a person in the library?" Beatrice asked with a snort.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Even the most careful of vampires leaves some traces, some myths or legends in their wake. If you know where to look for them, you can find them. You will both learn how to do just that."  
  
"That would be bloody useful. Let's be off."  
  
Van Helsing got out of Giles' way and went around to the other side with Giles on his heels. He started to climb into the back seat when Giles put a hand out to stop him.  
  
"You've looked horribly uncomfortable every time we've gotten into this car. Why don't you sit in front?" he asked.  
  
"I doubt that will help much. I'm about to the point of renting a car so we won't have to ride with Beatrice driving," but Van Helsing let Giles slip into the back and sat in the passenger seat. 


	9. Research Time

A metal utility closet had been pushed over to cover the hole in the storage room. Buffy and I pulled it back out of the way and slipped into the tunnel beyond. The smell of rot and mold permeated the air and made me sneeze. Buffy didn't seem to mind the smell, but her sense of smell probably wasn't as sensitive as mine. She pulled out a small flashlight and led the way into the darkness. The distant sound of the trains echoed as we went along.  
  
The tunnel seemed have a slight downward incline. After about a half hour we came to a place where the tunnel split off left and right as well as going straight ahead. Buffy shone her light down in each direction and then took the right tunnel. We continued in silence until we came to the end of the tunnel and found ourselves at the edge of tracks.  
  
"Which way now," I whispered.  
  
"Shh," said Buffy.  
  
I sniffed the air, trying to catch a hint of blood or something, but all I could smell was metal. A bright light shone suddenly in our faces and we backed up the tunnel a bit as a train pulled into the station. We waited with our breathes held as the passengers got off and the train pulled out. It was fairly silly, it wasn't like someone was going to spot us standing there in the darkness. What would they do even if they could?  
  
Buffy stood for a moment longer and then started sprinting along the edge of the tracks again to the right. I felt like I was in a video game and hoped that her slayer senses were all they were cracked up to be. I almost ran into her when she stopped abruptly. I smelled old blood and found that we were halted in front of another door to some sort of access room. The door was blocked by something, but with both of us pushing, we were able to move whatever it was and slip inside. The room was empty, but when Buffy illuminated the floor with her flashlight I saw a dark stain in one corner. I went up and scraped a bit of the substance off the floor. I got an "ick" from Buffy as I took a taste of it off my finger. It was human blood. We had to be close to something.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"There's some sort of trap door over there," she pointed with her flashlight.  
  
We hurried over and pulled it open by the metal ring bolted to the floor. A steel ladder went down into the darkness. Buffy turned off the light and started down. I followed carefully behind her. If Spike and Drusilla were down there, we wanted to at least to try and have the advantage of surprise. At the bottom of the ladder all was silence. Of course that would be the case if the vampires were sleeping.  
  
Buffy turned the flashlight back on and we saw that we were in another empty room. I had to wonder why there were so many odd little rooms in the Underground. It was almost as if they were made for vampires. Then I got the creepy thought that maybe they were. There was another door at the other end of this room. Buffy gestured again for silence and we went to it as quietly as possible. The door opened in so she rushed through.  
  
This time the room wasn't empty, but was filled it was a ratty couch, a few pillows, and a couple of suitcases. I noticed some wilted weeds strewn in front of the couch. Buffy went over and opened one of the suitcases. Inside were some rather frilly women's underwear and a couple of silk skirts. The other suitcase held shirts and boxer shorts. Apparently these vampires traveled light.  
  
"It seems they were here," I said.  
  
"Yeah, that's obvious, but it's weird that they're not here now. Even though the Underground stays out of the sun all the time, they've still got to rest. It's ten in the morning, where could they be," Buffy didn't sound happy.  
  
"Good question, which won't be answered standing around here. Let's get back up top and I'll give Van Helsing a call to see if they got anywhere."  
  
Buffy took a last look around and nodded. We made our way back up the ladder and headed across the tracks to the station. We got quite a few odd looks, jumping up from the tracks onto the platform, but we just ignored the commuters. It turned out to be Piccadily Station. We took the escalator back to the surface where I punched Van Helsing's number on my speed dial.  
  
"Van Helsing here," he said.  
  
"Hey, we found where they've been staying, but it's empty. Any luck with the pub?" I asked.  
  
"We didn't learn that much that was new, but we did find something that might be a lead. In the alley behind the pub I found a Roman coin. Rupert suggested that it might belong to a local vampire. We're on our way to the Barking Central Library to do some research. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"We're at Piccadilly Circus Station, can you get directions from Beatrice?"  
  
"I'll just give her the phone, so she can give them."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want her to just concentrate on driving?"  
  
"What about my driving?" Beatrice laughed. "You need to use the Bakerloo Line and get on a train going towards Elephant & Castle or Waterloo."  
  
"Wait," I pulled a small notebook and pen out of my pocket, "go ahead.  
  
"You got the first part, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Elephant or Waterloo."  
  
"Get off at the Embankment Station and walk to the District Line. Get on a train going to Upminster, Barking, or Dagenham East. You should be able to walk from there. Ask directions to the Barking Library and you'll get there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I can't believe Giles has got them doing research. Can't I ever get away from books, even when I'm on vacation?" Buffy asked  
  
"Sorry, they found what they think might be a clue and Giles wants to see what they can find out. Back to the Underground," I put away my cell phone and sprinted for the stairway.  
  
Buffy laughed and ran after me. We both took the stairs two at a time, avoiding annoyed people coming up. Buffy beat me by a couple of steps and we stopped to purchase tickets again. Within ten minutes we were on our way.  
  
**********  
  
They had amazing parking luck again and found a place in the library parking lot. It was still early in the day, so not many people were there. When they got to the entrance, Giles stopped them and pulled out a piece of paper. He drew an odd symbol on it and handed it to Van Helsing.  
  
"You said there were watchers here at one time, we they recognize that symbol?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. This is a varation on one that the Watchers here used. Do you expect to find a former Watcher here at the library?" Van Helsing sounded amused.  
  
"If they were anywhere, it would be here. It's worth a chance."  
  
Beatrice rolled her eyes and then led the way inside. The check out desk was to the right and straight ahead was a information desk manned by a research librarian. Giles walked straight up to the woman and handed her the slip of paper. She was a rather attractive red head with bule eyes that widened when they saw the paper. She examined the three of them, taking in Van Helsing's grey suit, Beatrice's business-like pants and blouse, and then back to Giles who was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"You're in luck, Professor Wells often visits us before lunch since he doesn't have any lectures until afternoon. I'll show this to him and perhaps he'll agree to talk to you. Why don't you wait in the conference room over there?" she pointed to a door on the opposite wall.  
  
"Thank you, Miss," said Giles and led the others to the room.  
  
It contained a long oak table with four chairs on each side and two on the ends. Beatrice and Van Helsing sat on one side and Giles sat on the other. They didn't have to wait long when a rather wrinkled old man came in. He was short and his hair was pure white. He was using a mahogany cane, the top carved in the shape of a Chinese dragon. He stood in the door and studied them for a moment. Then he made his way slowly to the end of the table and sat next to Giles.  
  
"I am Professor Wells, Enid showed me the symbol you made, sir," Wells looked Giles in the eyes. "It's been a long time since I've seen anything like that. Please introduce yourselves."  
  
"I'm Rupert Giles, this is Professor Jacob Van Helsing and Officer Beatrice White. I have a feeling that you can help us," Giles held out his hand to Wells.  
  
Wells ignored Giles' hand to stare intently at Van Helsing, "Jacob," he said after a moment, "little Jacob, the last time I saw you, you were just a boy. You held tight to your father's hand and wouldn't look me in the eyes."  
  
"Of course, Professor Wells, you were one of my father's teachers. I had forgotten. Giles, Wells was on the Watcher's council here in this universe before it was disbanded," Van Helsing looked a bit bemused.  
  
"This universe?" Wells looked from one man to the other.  
  
"Giles, here has come from another universe, where the vampires are still going quite strong. He and his slayer followed some vampires from their world to this one," Van Helsing explained.  
  
"Another universe, I have heard of such things, but I found it hard to believe. Vampires from another universe, that is not a good thing."  
  
"That's not the only problem. Doctor Strange has told me that it may be that not all the vampires here were destroyed. He fears that some ancient vampires survived. We were looking into some destruction caused by the alien vampires and found something that we think you should look at."  
  
Giles handed Professor Wells the Roman coin. Wells blinked and studied it. He handed it back to Giles with a sigh.  
  
"This could be very bad, we need to do some research," Wells pressed something under the table and the back wall slid open to reveal a door with a key pad.  
  
Wells rose slowly from his chair and limped to the door. He typed in a combination and the door swung open. He gestured for the others to proceed him into the room beyond. Beatrice and Giles went first. Van Helsing started through, but stopped.  
  
"Professor Wells, the slayer and a friend of mine are on their way here. Will they be able to get in here?" he asked.  
  
"Enid will bring them to us, don't worry," Wells said.  
  
Van Helsing nodded and stepped through the door. On the other side was a large room lined with bookshelves. Four round tables were in the center. They all took a seat at the same table.  
  
"This was one of the Watcher's Council's archives. You might wonder why it was in a public library, let us just say it made some things easier. Perhaps your own Council has more resources than ours did, Mr. Giles. My memory isn't what it used to be, so I can't give you a name, but I do remember a Roman vampire mentioned in one of the chronicles of London Vampires," Wells pointed to a whole shelf of red leather bound books.  
  
"Those 100 volumes have references to every vampire that ever visited or lived in London. I suggest that we start with the first four volumes. Jacob, would you and Mr. Giles do the honors?"  
  
Giles and Van Helsing each took two books down from the shelves and set one each in front of Wells and Beatrice. Then they sat down each with their own volume. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
We made it to Barking without much trouble and hurried back to the surface. We asked a man selling newspapers for directions to the library and got them. As we headed for the place, I heard Buffy's stomach growl. I realized that I could do with some lunch as well. I saw a fish and chips restaurant and headed for the entrance. Buffy smiled and followed me in.  
  
As we waited at the counter she said, "Knowing Giles, he probably didn't think about food. Do you think they'll let us bring some into the library?"  
  
"I don't know, but we could try," I said with a shrug.  
  
We gave the counter person our order for five servings to go and took a seat at a table near the window. I enjoyed the people watching for a few minutes. Looked like lots of office and other workers on their way to lunch as well. Our order came up and we each grabbed a large bag and continued our trek to the library.  
  
As soon as we went in a young woman intercepted us, "You'd be Buffy and Katherine?"  
  
"That's us," Buffy agreed.  
  
"I'm to show you to the conference room."  
  
"We brought lunch for the hard workers, is it ok if we bring it in?"  
  
The girl looked around, "My supervisor went out for lunch, so I'll allow it, just don't let anyone else know about it."  
  
"I doubt we'll ever be back here again, so don't worry."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
We followed her to a room, which held only a large table. She pressed something under one end and the back wall slid back. She punched some numbers into a keypad next to the door revealed and it swung open.  
  
"Go on in, I have to get back to my desk," she said.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy slipped through the door and I followed.  
  
Giles, Van Helsing, Beatrice, and an extremely elderly looking man all had their noses burried in four large books. Buffy set her bag in the center of the table.  
  
"We come bearing food," she said.  
  
Giles didn't even look up from his reading. Beatrice took one sniff and shut her book with a bang. I set my bag on one of the other tables and took a seat. Buffy sighed and picked her bag back up and set it next to mine. Beatrice joined us and we pulled out our fish and chips and started to eat.  
  
"Boy am I hungry, I could eat two orders," Buffy said loudly in between dipping her fry in ketchup.  
  
"That sounds good to me," Beatrice added.  
  
Van Helsing shut his book and came over to join us. Giles still didn't look up. That man has a very onetrack mind. 


	10. Closing In

Giles didn't even look up from his reading. Beatrice took one sniff and shut her book with a bang. I set my bag on one of the other tables and took a seat. Buffy sighed and picked her bag back up and set it next to mine. Beatrice joined us and we pulled out our fish and chips and started to eat. "Boy am I hungry, I could eat two orders," Buffy said loudly in between dipping her fry in ketchup." "That sounds good to me," Beatrice added. "Buffy, Katherine, I didn't hear you come in," Giles said. "Yeah, we noticed, but we did save some food for you," Buffy gestured at the last carton of fish and chips. "I appreciate it." "What were you so interested in, anyway?" "Not what we're looking for, but fascinating none-the-less. This volume is an early history of the vampire clans of this world. Apparently some were descended from Lillith, Adam's first wife and others from Cain, quite different from the stories of a demon possessing a human, or maybe not so different. What are those who rebel against God if not Demons? But none of this has anything to do with the task at hand, sorry." "It's interesting. I'd love to borrow that book, if it's possible," I said.  
  
I had heard a shortened version of this history before, but this book would tell even more. At my voice the old man looked up from his own book and blinked at me. He looked meaningfully at Van Helsing. "Ah, Professor Wells, this is Katherine Drummond and Buffy Summers, the Slayer," Van Helsing introduced us. "Katherine Drummond? Is she related to Jillian Drummond?" Wells sounded excited. "I don't appreciate people talking about me like I'm not here," I said. "Jillian was my mother, and who are you besides nosy?" "I am Bertram Wells, formerly a senior member of the Watcher's Society. How could Jillian have had a child we didn't know about, Jacob?" "Jillian didn't want anyone to know about her daughter, especially not the vampires," said Van Helsing. "Hello, I am still standing here. What right do you have to ask questions about my mother, Professor Wells? It seems to me that you weren't very careful with your slayers here. Especially after seeing the way Giles helps Buffy. Where were you when my mother needed you?" I hoped Wells would have an answer for that. "I am afraid that the Watchers in Mr. Giles' world seem to be much more organized than we were. We never had any warning about who would be a slayer. Your mother had other interesting talents. We didn't find out she was hunting vampires until it was much too late. Her death was one of the things that caused us to disband after Doctor Strange cast his spell. We decided that we had been doing more harm than good. We never even knew she was pregnant. I sent Jacob's father to her as soon as I heard, but he only made it there after she had already died. The hospital told him that the baby had died as well, or at least that's what he told me." I looked at Van Helsing, who seemed a bit guilty, "What do you know about this, Jacob?" "My father found your mother shortly before she went into labor. She told him her feelings about your birth, and made him promise to tell no one, not even Professor Wells, about you," Van Helsing said. Wells sighed, "It is probably just as well. I would think that your life would not have been made better by a bunch of meddling old men." "I can agree with that," I said. "Me too," Buffy muttered under her breath. While we were talking Giles had wolfed down his lunch. Now he was back in his seat and had grabbed another volume. He looked up at all of us and glared. "As fascinating as this is, shouldn't we get back to our research?" he asked. Wells Nodded and stuck his nose back in his book. Beatrice rolled her eyes at them and then sat back down as well. I could tell that Buffy would rather do anything else, but I couldn't think of anything. I went over to the book case and grabbed two more volumes. Buffy cleared the garbage off the table and we got down to business. We spent the rest of the afternoon on the tedious, at least for me and Buffy, task of looking through all the volumes of Vampire History. By the time I could feel the dusk gathering outside, most of us were feeling strained eyes and backs. Only Giles and Beatrice were still going strong. Just when I was going to suggest a break for dinner Beatrice let out a whoop. "I think I found something," she announced. "It says here that during the Roman Invasion of England a Celtic Vampire who had set herself up as a Goddess brought across a Roman Centurion named Antonius Silvius." Wells paled at the name, "I would have hoped that he had been destroyed a long time ago." "You've heard of him then?" asked Giles. "Oh Yes, he was always a major organizer of the vampires here in London. Being the oldest lent him credibility as a leader. If Spike and Drusilla have run into him, he will be quite eager to find out more about your Universe. He may even have contacts that will allow them to travel there." "Just what we need, a 2000 year old vampire from another world," said Buffy. "We must stop them before anything happens. He used to own a mansion on the edge of town. No one has been seen there for some time, but he might have a hiding place beneath it." "Well I'm starving, and I don't like slaying on an empty stomach. Why don't you give directions to Beatrice and then we can get some dinner and then go kick ancient vampire ass." "Sounds like a plan," I said.  
  
Chapter XI  
  
The sun was setting when Spike, Drusilla, and Antonius met back in his sitting room. Spike was not happy. Dru had spent the day playing with her new toy. She made the girl sing songs with different emotional content so that she could laugh or cry in turn. Spike had found it very difficult to rest through this. Dru practically skipped her way through the house. Spike slouched after her. Antonius smiled at Dru and gestured for them to sit. Spike still refused to do so in the older vampire's presence. Dru threw herself down on the pillows and looked attentive. "I have contacted a magic user who may be able to open a gate to your world. She is rather wary of vampires, so we must go and meet her," Antonios said. "Well then mate, let's go meet her. I can't wait to get home," said Spike. "Can I bring my little Heather along?" Dru asked. "I've become quite fond of her. I think I'll make her one of us when we get home." "You had best be careful about that," said Antonius. "Humans with powers make powerful vampires and once you bring them over, they have a will of their own once more." "I wouldn't worry about that, Heather loves me. She'd do anything for me. Unlike someone else I could name." "Let's not talk about that right now," said Spike. Spike was worried that Antonius already knew about his betrayal of Angelus. He didn't know about the vampires here, but back home helping a slayer destroy your grandsire would be a big no no. Dru was still angry with him.  
  
He hoped that she would forgive him some time. Antonius led them up a long winding staircase. They came out in an alley behind his house. Parked along the wall was a large black Volkswagen. Antonius got in the driver's seat and Spike sat in front. Drusilla slid into the back. None of them talked as they drove through the dark London streets. Spike stared out the window and wondered how things had gone so wrong. It had been he and Dru alone together for so long. He had thought that she liked it as well as he did, but now he was losing her. He wished he had a magic wand to wave and make things all better between them. Antonios pulled up in front of a small business that went by the name of "Madame Lyanka's." The sign advertised palm and card readings. Antonios got out and opened the door for Dru. She giggled; it had been a long time since someone was such a gentleman. Spike glared at the elder vampire and at that moment decided there was no way this bloke was going to come home with them. He hopped out of the car and slammed the door as hard as he could. He was strangely satisfied when the window shattered. He hurried to catch up with the other two. Antonios flung open the door and strode through. Dru glided in after him, but Spike somehow got caught up in the beaded thing hanging right in front of the door. He had to pull it down to get unstuck. This was definitely turning out to be not his century. The front room was paneled in dark wood and held two ancient leather sofas and an armchair. "Madame Lyanka, we have arrived," Antonios called. There was a second beaded curtain at the other end of the room. There was no door and the soft glow of candle light shone through the beads. A melodious voice came from the room, "Come enter freely into my home, but know that I can revoke this invitation at any time." "Now, Lyanka, you know that old legend doesn't affect me," Antonios said with a sneer. "Perhaps it does not affect you, Antonios, but it does affect your companions." "How the bloody hell did you know that?" Spike demanded. "I am a Sorceress. As I said, come in." Antonios once more led the way with Dru and then Spike following. Spike managed to make it through the curtain this time. He has always hated them in the sixties. The room on the other side was filled with candles in every sort of holder you could imagine. A short round table was in the center of the room. A woman who appeared to be in her early thirties sat on the far side of the table. Cushions filled the floor. Antonios settled on a few of them, reclining. It must remind him of his old Roman days. Dru sat as well. Don't any of these people believe in chairs, Spike thought. If I wasn't a vamp I'd have a sore back by now. "Please sit, William. As you are a vampyr, you should be able to sit on my floor without problems," said Lyanka. "Is everyone in this world a mind reader?" Spike asked as he sunk to a cross-legged position on a large purple cushion. "I am not a mind reader, as I said before, I am a sorceress. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I am forced to make my living pretending to be a mind reader. Antonios told me your name, and I could tell from you expression of disdain that you didn't like my seating arrangement. The other was guessing. Now, tell me why you have come." "I'm surprised you haven't guessed," Spike muttered under his breath. Antonios ignored his companion's rude remark and said, "My young friends here are from another world. They want to return home and I wish to accompany them. I was hoping you would be able to send us there." "Maybe I could, but what is in it for me, not that ridding this world of illegal alien vampires and you isn't a good thing in itself," Lyanka said. "I am willing to pay you a very large sum of money." "Now you're speaking my language. I'll need a few hours to prepare and I'll need some of your blood, William and Drusilla." "Are you bonkers? I'm not giving any witch a sample of my blood," Spike said. "You will if you want to go home. I need a connection to your world to prepare the spell. If you know anything about witches you will know that. And I am not a witch, I am a sorceress." "What's the dif? You do magic, that's all that matters." "The difference is I am much more powerful than some earth witch," as she said these words Lyanka suddenly seemed to fill the room. Her eyes glowed with an inner light and suddenly it seemed very hot in the room. "I could destroy you with a snap of my fingers, so do not anger me." "Yeah, sorry," Spike pulled a small knife out of his boot and made a cut on his wrist. Before the blood could drip on her cushions Lyanka held a gold goblet under his arm. Drusilla used her finger nail to slash a cut on her wrist and smiled as the blood fell and mixed with Spikes. "Go back to your house, I will be there within two hours. I will need a room without a carpet on the floor. Preferably stone," Lyanka said. "It shall be ready and so will your payment," Antonios said. He led the way back to his car. They drove quickly back to his house. Antonios went off and left the Dru and Spike to their own devices. They went back to the room they had been assigned. Heather was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. When she heard Dru come in she got off the bed and came over to Dru and started rubbing against her like a dog. Dru giggled and Spike growled. He didn't like the way Dru was giving so much of her attention to this "mutant" girl. Antonios had said that mutants were dangerous and he had no reason to lie. Spike grabbed Heather by one wrist so hard that it broke. Heather started to whimper. Before Dru could say anything Spike sank his fangs into the girl's neck and drained her. He dropped her to the floor and broke off one of the chair legs to make a stake. Dru tried to grab it away from him, but he was able to stake the corpse so she wouldn't rise. "Why did you do that?" Dru asked, pouting. "You heard what Antonios said. Mutants make dangerous vampires. You wouldn't be able to control her after she changed and you know you can't restrain yourself enough to keep her human. I had to do it, Dru, you know I'm right," Spike said. "All I know is, you never let me have what I want. I'm never speaking to you again." 


	11. Heart to Heart Talks

Giles glared at Buffy.  She smiled sweetly back at him.  The rest of us waited to see what the problem was.

"Must you think of nothing but food?" Giles asked.

"It's already dark, so we don't have that advantage.  We've been in this room researching all afternoon.  Fish and chips don't go very far.  I think we should get dinner first," Buffy said.

"I agree," said Beatrice, "it's better to die on a full stomach than an empty one."

"I also think that we should split up.  I don't want to squeeze into Beatrice's bug again," Buffy said.

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Van Helsing.  "We should stay together."

"I have a car," Professor Wells said.  "I would like to come with you."

Van Helsing glanced at me and said, "Now Professor Wells, you don't need to come with us."

"You're not thinking I'm too old to be of any use, Johan? I was a watcher when you and Mr. Giles were in short pants.  I've forgotten more about vampires than you two have ever learned."

"Testosterone poisoning, it doesn't go away," Buffy muttered into my ear.

I had a hard time not laughing at that.  Van Helsing and Wells did look like some sort of posturing birds or maybe bucks as they glared at each other. Beatrice was trying to keep a straight face as well.  Giles was wisely staying out of it for the moment.

I said, "You know, it might be better if all three of you stayed here."

"What?" they said at the same time.

"Look at who we have here; a slayer, a vampire, and a police woman who's also a telepath, two ex-watchers, and a watcher.  Isn't what you're supposed to be doing watching?  Why don't you stay here and we'll go get some dinner and then deal with the vampires."

"That is a very foolish idea..." Van Helsing began.

"Young lady you have to be joking," Professor Wells added.

"I was joking, but I have a counter-proposal. Since you don't seem to be hungry, why don't you three go in Professor Wells' car and check things out? You'll agree not to go in after them, just see if they might actually be there.  Beatrice, Buffy, and I will go grab some food and then meet you at the house."

"Very good," Professor Wells said.

"If you think that's best," said Van Helsing.

"Very well, it's settled.  We have your cell phone number, Katherine, so we will keep in touch.  Please don't take very long," Giles said. 

Buffy, Beatrice, and I nodded.  Then Professor Wells led us all back through the library.  Giles and Van Helsing went off to his car.  Beatrice took us to where she had parked hers.  Buffy got in the back seat and gestured for me to sit beside her. We braced ourselves for another one of Beatrice's hair-raising drives.

"I thought we'd go to a little Italian place I know.  They get the food to the table fast," Beatrice said, turning towards us.  "You're not allergic to garlic are you, Katherine?"

"Garlic doesn't bother me.  It doesn't matter to me where we go, I can't eat right now anyway," I said.

"Still stuffed from lunch?" asked Buffy.

"No, it's after sundown. You know the vampire thing."

"Right, sorry.  Actually I wanted to ask you more about that without Giles around."

"I don't really like to discuss it that much, but I guess you two deserve to know what you're dealing with.  Can it wait until we get to the restaurant?"

"Sure."

We spent the rest of the drive in silence.  I was worrying about what Buffy wanted to know.  From what I saw on the TV show, vampires in Buffy's world were pure evil.  Was she wondering how I could be alive and a vampire and whether I had a soul or not?  I haven't been much of a believer in the soul thing.  If I had to say what it was vampires lost I would prefer to call it humanity.  There was also the fact that in the TV world vampires were at least part demon.  That wasn't the theory I had heard for this world.  

Beatrice pulled into a space right next to the restaurant.  It was called Raphael's and she had to eat there a lot.  The waitress greeted her in Italian and led us to a table in a corner.  Beatrice ordered for us in Italian and the waitress, whose name turned out to be Theresa stopped to gossip with her.  

When she had gone to put our order into the kitchen, I asked, "Does you telepathy help you learn languages?"

"Yes, it does.  I was thought of as something of a lingual prodigy in school," Beatrice said.

"I wish I could have a talent like that," said Buffy.  "I'm flunking Spanish.  Telepathy would make it a lot easier."

"It's not all good, Buffy.  I had to learn to protect myself from other people's minds at a very young age.  It is refreshing being with you and Katherine, since I can't read either of you."

Beatrice was right about the speed of service, within just a few minutes Theresa was back with salads for all of us.  I waited until she was gone and then divided my salad between their plates.  I've had lots of practice at being polite during night time meals.

"So, what is it that you want to know?" I asked.

"I'm not sure where to start," Buffy said.  She took a few bites of salad looking thoughtful.  "OK, you said you have to have blood, can it be animal blood or does it have to be human?"

"Human."

"But you've never killed anybody, right?"

"Do you think I'd admit it in front of a policewoman?" I asked.  At the shocked looks on their faces I added, "I've never drained anyone more than they would giving blood at Red Cross."

"So how do you get people to let you drink from them?"

"There are two main ways I get blood.  I pay for it, or I drink from criminals."

"You pay for it, icky.  What exactly do you mean by that?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell a minor."

"Oh, come on.  I've seen things you wouldn't believe."

"There are female prostitutes that don't care what sex their clients are.  I pay them for sex and hypnotize them while I drink their blood."

"What about AIDS?" Beatrice asked.

"I can smell if someone is sick.  Most prostitutes are very careful about AIDS these days."

We were interrupted by the return of Theresa.  She put our salad plates on a tray.  Beatrice had ordered Fettuccine Alfredo for herself, spaghetti for Buffy, and had said that all I wanted was salad.  I let the others work on their dinner.  The restaurant was lined in dark wood.  Pictures of figures such as the Pope, Frank Sinatra, and some people I didn't recognize lined the walls.  It was a nice family restaurant.  I wished that I could taste the cooking.  Buffy and Beatrice certainly seemed to be enjoying it.  

"You're not hungry?" Theresa asked me, coming back from the kitchen to check on us.

"I had a big lunch," I said.

"To bad, you miss my mother's cooking."

"Your family owns this place?"

"Yes, my grad father is Rafael."

"You're very lucky."

"I think so to."

Some other patrons came in and she hurried off the seat them.  I realized that talking about myself was making me maudlin.  I was wishing that I had a family like Theresa's.  I decided to change the subject.

"Buffy, how did you find out you were the slayer?" I asked.

"I thought you said that there was a TV show about me here," she said.

"For one thing, I didn't watch it and for another your history could be totally different."

"When I still lived in LA this guy named Merrick showed up and told me I was the slayer.  Usually they find the slayer a bit sooner, so it was a shock. I had to slay some vampires at the school.  Then my parents got divorced and my mom moved with me to Sunnydale.  When I got there Giles was waiting and he let me know that I'd moved onto the Hellmouth."

"What about your friend, Angel?  How'd you meet him?"

"He was hanging around Sunnydale.  It was a while before I found out he was a vampire."

"I thought you could sense vampires?"

"I was still new at things back then.  What about you, any boyfriends?"

"No, I haven't had a single one.  Sometimes I think Van Helsing is interested, but we don't live in the same city. What about you, Beatrice."

"Not at the moment.  I've gone off dating co-workers and I don't have time to meet anyone else," Beatrice said with a sigh.  

"We sure are a great group.  I don't know if I ever want to fall in love again, it hurts too much," Buffy said.  "Never get in a position where you have to kill your lover."

"No kidding.  I can't even imagine that."

"So you're mom is dead, what about your dad?" Buffy asked me.

"I never met him.  I'm not even sure he knew about me.  My mother met him in a mental home.  He was a telepath too." I said.

Beatrice nodded, "A lot of telepaths are seen as crazy, until they learn how to block thoughts."

"Yeah, I guess that's what got him in there.  My mom was being driven nuts by vampires.  They kept talking to her and no one believed her.  I guess things could be worse then I had it," I said.

"Where did you grow up, with family?" Buffy asked.

"No, I was placed in a special government program for children of people with powers.  I grew up with a lot of interesting kids," that was an understatement.  "Mutants often develop their powers in their teen years. For some weird reason I didn't show any vamipric powers until I was thirteen."

"Are there any others like you?"

"There's one other who's known as the Jaywalker.  He's a vampire slayer himself.  I have no desire to meet with him; I don't think it would go well. He's apparently got quite a temper."

"It sounds lonely."

"How can it be lonely when I keep meeting friends like you?"

We smiled dopily at each other for a moment.  The others were finished with their pasta.  Beatrice waved Theresa over so that we could pay.  Beatrice gave her a large tip and she smiled and waved us out the door.

Interlude

While Dru was getting ready to leave and ignoring him, Spike headed up to the surface to find a pay phone.  He looked up the number for Madame Lyanka's.  The phone rang a number of times before she picked up.

"Madame Lyanka speaking," she said.

"This is Spike," Spike said, "I have a proposition for you."

"Who is this?"

"Spike."

"I don't know any Spike."

Spike covered the speaker for a moment and growled.  "It's William, we met a bit ago.  I was with Antonius."

"Of course," Lyanka sounded amused.  "What is it that you wish to propose?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to betray our friend, Antonius?"

"That would depend on what you want me to do and how much you'll pay me."

"I've got money.  Do you have any way to knock him out for a while?"

"I take it you don't want him going back to your world with you."

"No, I bloody well don't.  There's enough competition back home without a 2000 hear old vampire that can do things we can't."

Lyanka was silent for a moment.  Spike listened to her breathe and wished he had time to meet with her in person.  It would be a lot easier to convince her.  He had about $1000.00 American.  He hadn't seen how much Antonius had given her.  It might have been more, it might have been less.

"How much can you offer me?" she said at last.

"$500 American," Spike said.

"That's not enough.  $2000."

"I can give you $700."

"No less then $1000."

"Fine, but can you do it?"

"I can give him something that will knock him out for a very brief time. 

You'll have to act very quickly."

"Not a problem, what are the details?"

"Before I finish the ceremony I will give each of you something to drink. It's the way to connect you to the portal.  The drink I give him will be something that will make him dormant for a minute at the most."

"Works for me.  I'll give you the money right before we leave."

"Very well."

Spike hung up the pay phone and headed back Antonius' house whistling.  That would show the damn elder.  No one was going to come between his Dru and him. She would forget all about Antonius and Heather soon after they got home. Things were looking up.


	12. At Antonius' House

The Roman vampire's house was a Tudor mansion on the edge of the city. We parked down the street from the place and hurried to join Wells, Giles, and Van Helsing. They were hiding behind some bushes across the street from the place.   
It must have once been an elegant abode, but Antonius obviously hadn't been taking care of it for a very long time. It was surrounded by an ornate iron fence, which had bits broken off from rust. What once must have been a formal English garden was slowly going to seed. The gate was slightly off its hinges. With my night vision I could see that many of the windows were broken or boarded over. A hedge row was along the path to the front door and it didn't look like it had been trimmed in years.

"Did you enjoy you dinner?" Giles asked as we walked up.

"It was delicious," said Buffy. "Too bad you missed it. Beatrice took us to this Italian restaurant."

"Now that you have a full stomach, are you ready to plan?"

"Sure, let's strategize."

"We saw the one you call Spike come out and make a phone call at that phone box on the corner," said Professor Wells. "It's too bad none of us could hear what he was saying."

"I have to wonder who he could possibly be calling," said Van Helsing. "I would assume he doesn't know anyone in this world."

"I guess he wouldn't be calling out for pizza," said Beatrice.

"Not something vampires do," said Buffy.

"Do you know anything about this place, Professor?" I asked.

"Not very much. One thing we can be sure of, however, is that he has made his main abode in cellars beneath the house. No vampires these days would dare live above ground," said Wells.

"I don't think we have a lot of time for discussion," I said. "I propose that we go in, find the entrance to the basement, and go after the vampires with guns blazing, in a manner of speaking. Buffy has stakes and she said that Giles picked up a cross bow. I can distract Antonius while you deal with the other two, then we can all gang up on the big bad guy."

The others looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. It seemed no one else had a better suggestion. Buffy passed out a stake each to Beatrice, Wells, and Van Helsing. Giles cocked the crossbow. I wondered why the other two hadn't armed themselves better, but then again I couldn't see Wells or Van Helsing being good with a cross bow. Buffy stuck some stakes in her belt and had one in hand. 

"I'll take point. Buffy and Beatrice, follow right behind me. If we don't find the entrance quickly, we'll have to split up," I said.

We crossed the street, each one straining their senses to keep a look out. I swung the front gate open and winced at the loud creaking noises it made. Everyone froze for a moment and listened. There was no response. I headed for entrance. The front door was locked, but I simply pushed it open. There was no light in the front hallway. Buffy and Beatrice turned on flashlights and shone them in front of me. It was empty.

"Let's split up," said Buffy. "We'll find them faster."

We did as she suggested. Van Helsing went into the first room, Giles went into the next, then Wells, Beatrice, Buffy, and I went into what turned out to be the kitchen. There was a door to the back garden, but no stairs. It stood in the center of the kitchen and studied the floor and the walls, but couldn't find anything.

"I've found it," Buffy called.

I joined her in what turned out to be the library. She had pulled on a copy of

"Anthony and Cleopatra and a secret door opened. The others joined us.

"How did you guess that?" asked Beatrice.

"Most vamps I know have a sense of the dramatic, so I figured Roman vampire, Roman play, why not?" Buffy said.

"Is everyone ready for this?" Van Helsing asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," said Beatrice. "So aim for the heart?"

"Yeah, and don't miss," Buffy said.

We started down the stone stair case, trying to move as silently as possible. Buffy went first and I followed right behind her. As we got to the bottom of the stairs we heard someone chanting in Latin. It was a woman's voice. Buffy gestured for silence and we all crept towards the sound.  
  
  


Chapter XII  
  


Lyanka had arrived as promised. Antonius had set brought her to a large circular room with a stone floor. Spike and Dru watched as she drew a large circle in red chalk in the center of the room. She added swirls and other strange designs. Antonius had a couple of large bags. He had packed as much gold as he could carry. Spike wondered if there would be time for him to grab them before they went home.

"Dru, aren't you glad to be going home?" he asked.

Drusilla didn't answer. She just kept staring at Lyanka as the woman started to chant. She was now using blue chalk and adding lines to the first designs in red.

"You don't really mean to give me the silent treatment. Come on, Dru. You know I had to kill the girl. She would have been too dangerous. Look at what she caused back in the Tavern. She would have used that on us. We killed her friends."

"Now you must all stand in the circle. You see the triangle I have placed in the center? Each of you must stand at a point of the circle," Lyanka said.

Antonius took the point closest to Lyanka. Dru stood on the point to the right of him, leaving Spike the left. Lyanka had a large carpet bag. She pulled a silver goblet out of it and a green glass bottle. She poured a dark red liquid into it. She walked over to Dru first.

"Drink for this will connect you to the spell," she said as she handed Dru the goblet.

Dru took it and drained it, licking a drop that spotted her upper lift. Lyanka refilled it and brought it to Antonius. He sniffed it suspiciously.

"What is in here, woman?" he asked.

"Our young friend's blood, and some herbs. Nothing that could harm such as you. I am your paid servant, you can trust me," Lyanka said calmly.

If Spike had breath it would have been held at that moment. Antonius stared into her eyes and then took the goblet. He drank it in one gulp. Lyanka filled it one last time and brought it to Spike. Spike was watching Antonius, but nothing happened. He flashed the money at her and she grabbed it out of his hand. Then she winked at him. Spike had no option but to trust her. He drank the liquid. It was very sweet tasting. It filled him with strange warmth.

Spike looked over at Dru and saw that she was singing quietly to herself. Antonius was watching her with a frown on his face. Lyanka set the goblet down and then strode to the middle of the triangle. She began to chant in Latin. Antonius listened closely, as if he would know if she made a mistake. For what seemed like hours Lyanka stood there with her eyes closed swaying slightly.  
Then spike noticed that Antonius was swaying back and forth to the same rhythm. Lyanka raised her voice into a crescendo and Antonius sank slowly to the ground. She stepped out of the circle and pulled him out as well. Then she stood with both of her palms up facing the circle and shouted a few words in some other language. A tiny ball of light appeared in the middle of the triangle and started to expand. Within a few minutes there was a large glowing circle.

"There is the way home. Quick step through before Antonius awakens," Lyanka said.

Dru was now standing with her eyes closed signing to herself. Spike grabbed her arm with one hand and one of the bags with his other. He started to pull her through the portal. 

Before they were already through he shouted back to Lyanka, "You'd best get out of here. I don't think he'll be too pleased with you."

Then he pulled Dru the rest of the way through.  
  
  


Chapter XIII  
  
  


We arrived in the room the chanting had been coming from just in time to see Drusilla and Spike disappear in a flash of light. A woman with long dark hair wearing colorful clothing turned to look at us and smiled. Beatrice gaped at her.

"Lyanka, what have you done?" she demanded.

"You know this woman?" asked Giles.

"She's the one I was thinking of when I said I knew someone who could send you home. I can't believe you did that."

"What did I do, Beatrice? I sent those to strange vampires back where they came from. I should think you'd be pleased. Now there will be no more killing."

"What about him?" Beatrice asked pointing to a dark haired man lying unconscious on the floor. "Who's that guy?"

"That must be Antonius," I said. "He's a vampire."

"Yes, I am Antonius," the vampire said. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I can see that I'm outnumbered. One of you must be the slayer. When you catch up with that William, tell him that I will find a way to get my revenge."

With those words he changed to mist form and fled the room. I didn't follow. I really had no desire to face a 2000 year old vampire all alone. I'm not stupid. We were all left standing there feeling disappointed.

"So one of you is the slayer?" Lyanka asked.

"That'd be me," said Buffy.

"If I'd known you were here, I would have let you deal with them. I simply felt that it would be best to send them back."

"That's all right. I'll have to deal with them later, that's all. I take it you can send us back?"

"Yes, but perhaps it would be better to do so somewhere else. I don't think you wish to go where I sent those two."

"Where was that?"

"About a mile under a large London cemetery. It will take them quite a while to get back to the surface."

Buffy laughed at that. I guess she was picturing the two vampires clawing their way through that much earth. I almost felt sorry for them, but not really.

"Let's go back to the hotel. I can pick up my nice wardrobe that Katherine got for me," Buffy said.

"Antonius left his gold here," Lyanka said. "I was going to donate it to charity, but perhaps you have a better use for it."

"Let's talk about it somewhere else."

Lyanka packed up her bag and Van Helsing grabbed the bag of gold. We went back to the cars. Lyanka had taken a cab, so she got in the back seat with Buffy. Everyone was silent with their own thoughts on the way back to the hotel.


	13. End of last Chapter & Epilogue

When we got to the hotel Van Helsing led the way to his room.  Lyanka had brought her large carpet bag full of magical paraphernalia.  Van Helsing's room had a large balcony attached.  Lyanka opened the sliding glass door and walked out onto it. 

"What are you going to do out there?" I asked.

"I do not think the hotel would appreciate me making a circle on their carpet.  I shall form the gate out here.  It will take about an hour to prepare.  I suggest that Giles and Buffy gather what things they wish to bring and say their goodbyes," she said and shut the sliding door. 

"I'll help you pack," I said to Buffy. 

"Let me come with you," Beatrice said. 

We headed for Buffy's room.  Along with the clothes we had bought a duffle bag and it really didn't take long for Buffy to stuff her clothes into it. When she was finished we all sat on the bed. 

"I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Buffy said. 

"Your idea of fun is a bit odd," said Beatrice.  "Chasing vampires through the sewers, watching witches create gates to other worlds, and helping boring men do research." 

"Yeah, well that's what being the Slayer's all about.  The fun part was meeting you two.  Let me give you both my phone number, in case you ever make it to my Universe." 

Buffy wrote her phone number twice on a piece of the Inn's stationary and ripped it in half.  She handed one to each of us.  I stuffed it in my pocket.  I could add it to my address book later. 

"What should we do for an hour?" Buffy asked. 

"How about I treat you both to ice cream sundaes?" I asked. 

"I'm up for that," said Buffy. 

"I think they have ice cream in the restaurant here," Beatrice said. They did.  

We spent the hour eating and talking.  Buffy told us more about her friend Angel.  I didn't know how she had lived through what she did. 

Beatrice told us about her bad experience dating a colleague.  They commiserated on my lack of love life. The hour was over sooner than we thought.  

We headed back up to Van Helsing's room. Lyanka had finished her preparations.  We all went out onto the balcony, which was surprisingly large.  Lyanka took a little bit of Giles and Buffy's blood.  Then she gestured for them to enter the circle.  Giles had a few books under his arms and Buffy had her duffle bag.  I wondered when Giles had had time to purchase books.  Maybe Wells had given them to him.  Lyanka had them each drink from a goblet which held their blood and some herbal mixture.  She chanted in what had to be Latin and the same bright light filled the center of the circle.  When we could see again Buffy and Giles were gone.

Epilogue

It took Spike and Drusilla more then a week to dig their ways back to the surface.  During this time Dru kept her determination not to talk to him. 

Spike ended up talking to himself most of the way just to pass the time.  He went through all the songs he knew and then started reciting the multiplication table.  

They were starving by the time they reached the top and found themselves in a grave yard.  Spike leaned against a tombstone and watched as Dru methodically brushed herself off.  Suddenly they both grew alert as the sound of someone's drunken singing came wafting through the air.  It was an old man with a bottle of scotch.  He had to be the graveyard's caretaker. Dru got to him first and had him drained within a minute.

"You could have saved some for me," Spike said.

Dru ignored him, looking around the graveyard with an odd expression on her face.  Suddenly she spun around and started walking purposefully.  Spiked hurried to follow her. 

"You can't blame me for this, Dru.  It's not like I could have known there was a gate to another universe in the London Underground.   You can't stay mad forever."

Dru just ignored him.  She strode her way past the tombstones, obviously with some goal in mind.  Spike followed silently.  For some reason this place seemed familiar.  He had to find out what she was looking for.  She was looking for something.  They came to a crypt.  Dru broke the lock on it and stepped inside.  Spike gaped at the place.  It was his family's crypt. He'd showed it to her once after his whole family was dead.  What was she doing going inside? 

Dru came back out carrying something.  It was some papers, yellowed and dirty.  They were tied with a red velvet ribbon.  

She held them out to him. "What's this Dru?" Spike asked. 

"My lord, I have remembrances of yours, that I have longed long to redeliver; I pray you, now receive them," Dru said. 

"What are you talking about, luv?  What remembrances?  I never gave you any papers." 

"My honur'd lord, you know right well you did; and with them words of so sweet breath composed as made the things more rich.  Their Perfume is lost. Take these again; for to the noble mind rich gifts wax poor when givers prove unkind.  There my lord." 

Dru forced the stack into his hands.  Spike undid the ribbon and glanced at the first one.  It was a love poem he had written before he met her.  Before she brought him across and the only love he had left was for here. 

"Those are you words from before.  Perhaps they weren't for me, but I took them.  I read them and drank from your soul.  Now I give them back to you. You think  you love me, but you don't.  How could one who loves kill my Angelus.  I'm leaving, William. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Before he could respond she spun away and starting running.  H was so shocked that he just stood there holding the poems.  She reached the iron fence and made her way over it. 

"Drusilla," he wailed.  "No, come back to me.  Come back," but there was no answer.


End file.
